Ten no Hoshi
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Finished! It's finished! SS, HM, HY, SOrg.
1. On the Doorstep

Angel: Nope. I don't own sm! Wish I did. But ya.. Here's the revised chapter of 1. Have fun minna-san!  
  
Sage: It's you, so how can they?  
  
Angel: ha ha.  
  
Duo: Ah.. How cute, they're having a lovers spat.  
  
Sage and Angel: Nani!?!  
  
  
  
Amara/Haruka-24  
  
Michelle/Michiru-24  
  
Trista/Setsuna-10000000000000000000000000000000000 but appears 26  
  
Serena-18  
  
Hotaru-19  
  
Seiya-20  
  
Yaten-21  
  
Taiki-20  
  
Kakuya-19  
  
Inners- 18  
  
Darien-23  
  
Chibi-chibi-5 (yes she's here)  
  
Galexia- 21 (her too)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: On The Doorstep  
  
  
  
It was raining softly, and all of Tokyo was inside. Hotaru Tomeo sat quietly listening to the soft sounds of the storm. Something wasn't right, yet she had no idea what was going on. There was a soft rap on the door, causing the princess of Saturn to look up from her novel she'd check from the library earlier.  
  
Yawning, she stood and walked over to the door. Unbolting the door, she opened it and was attacked by a buddle of a wet and sobbing girl.  
  
"Serena?" Hotaru asked opening her door wider. The blonde princess of the moon clung to her like the devil himself was after her. "What happened? Are you alright?" She still didn't speak and Hotaru was starting to become worried.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the girl and half dragged, half carried her friend inside and kicked the door shut with her foot. "What's wrong Bunny?"  
  
"They told me they hated me." She sobbed. "They said they only pretended to like me and now couldn't stand to look at me any more. They said to give them the crystal and give up my title as moon princess. Oh Hotaru, I hate them. They pretended to be my friends. How could I have been so stupid?" Hotaru looked down at the crying girl and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Who? What? Where? And why?" Hotaru asked causing a small sobbed giggle from Serene.  
  
She lifted her chin so she could see her friends eyes, "Listen Bunny, the outers and I will protect you. Just tell me what happened."  
  
"The inners." Serena said softly. "They said they didn't like me. Raye wanted to kill me, but Amy said I'd better off alive. I ran away. I was so scared. They weren't my friends, not the people who I knew."  
  
"Oh Usagi. The outers and I, we'll take you some place safe." Hotaru smiled. "Do you want me to call Darien?" This sent Serena into another fit of tears. "Guess not. Um... Wanna tell me what he did?"  
  
"Hai. He's been cheating on me with the inners." She clutched the ebony haired girl for dear life. "I wanna leave. I want to go some place far far away." She finally let go of Hotaru and lay down on the couch. "Will you take me away? You and the outers, please?" She slowly drifted off to sleep with Hotaru watching over her.  
  
When she'd made sure the inners were nowhere near her house, Hotaru left the sleeping Serena to go use the phone. With quick fingers she dialed her families number. "Moshi moshi?" A soft voice answered.  
  
"Kobenwa, Michi-mama." She heard the voices of Haruka and Setsuna in the background inquiring whom it was.  
  
"Kobenwa, Hotaru. What do we owe the pleasure of your call at ten pm?" Michiru joked.  
  
"Serena is the pleasure, or the problem." She heard another phone click on.  
  
"Nani?" Haruka asked. "What happened?"  
  
"The inners betrayed her and she came over here in tears. She wants to leave. But where would we go that would be safe?" Hotaru waited for their reactions. She listened at Haruka let out a chain of swears that would make an assassin cry.  
  
Michiru scolded her lover then addressed Hotaru. "Setsuna might know a place but I'll have to call you back so we can actually talk when we know we're not being listened to. Yes I know your listening Mars, so you might as well give it up. We won't let you hurt Serena."  
  
Another set of swears was heard, but this time they were from the hotheaded fire scout of Mars. "Hotaru we will see you in a while." The phone then went dead.  
  
Hotaru set her's down and went to check on Serena. She found her still fast asleep on the couch. "I swear to the gods I'll protect you Ser. I swear." She covered the girl up and went to stand guard near the door.  
  
About ten minutes later a car pulled up in front of her house and the three other outers climbed out. Hotaru opened the door and waved for them to hurry up. They entered the house and took seats in various chairs around the room. "So now what?" Hotaru asked finally.  
  
"We leave Earth." Setsuna said. Hotaru fell off the chair she'd sat in and sweat dropped anime style. "We have no choice if the inners want the Silver Crystal. We shall leave for Kimonos when you are finished packing and Serena wakes up." Hotaru picked herself up and headed to get packed. "Oh and Hotaru, pack some of your things for Serena-hime to wear. She won't have anything if you don't"  
  
Five minutes later Hotaru was finished and Serena was up. After they'd finished explaining to her where they were going she was finally ready to leave.  
  
"Are we really going to the Starlight's planet?" Serena asked. Tears were still on her cheeks, not yet totally faded."  
  
"Hai, Usagi. We'll have a long way to go, though." Michiru smiled softly. "But we'll be together and we'll get there safely."  
  
"Okay everyone set to go?" Haruka asked as she came back into the room, the outers bags in her arms." Nods and various forms of yes were heard from all. "Then lets go." The formed a circle with their clothing in backpacks on their backs and the wands in hands.  
  
"Ready?" Setsuna called.  
  
"Sailor Planet Teleport!" In swirls of aqua, black, navy, silver, and purple, the girls vanished from the room, and earth all together.  
  
"I can't wait to see their faces." Hotaru whispered into the black abyss of space. They were now on their way to a new home, and knew lives. 


	2. Kinmoku, Here We Come

Angel: Hello again my friends. Here's the next chapter all up and ready for your viewing pleasure!  
  
Sage: What pleasure?  
  
Angel: ~sticks out tongue~ oh shut up!  
  
Sage: whatever.  
  
Angel: Okay then. I don't own sm. Nor any other anime for that matter. But they say dreams come true, right? So I'll keep on dreaming! Lol. Oh and sorry for my spelling mistakes. I'm terribly bad at that subject. I'll try to do better, k? Ja!  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Kinmoku, Here We Come  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're almost there." Michiru said, quietly. It was strange; to be leaving everything they knew for something totally different. Of coarse Kinmoku wouldn't be all bad, but it wasn't Earth. In the distance a small object appeared.  
  
"Kinmoku. Wait till we see the Starlights. I bet they'll run for the hills once they see 'Ruka." This sent everyone but Haruka in to giggles. She just grumbled about stupid rat tailed bakas.  
  
Serena sighed, this was going to be harder then she thought. Everything she'd known was behind her. The Inners who'd been with her since the start of everything, they'd betrayed her though. They'd said that she was going to be a lousy queen, and Mars would be much better. Then they'd demanded the crystal, and her death. The worst part was Darien. The man, who'd held her, said he loved her. He'd gone and kissed Venus, and said that he hated her.  
  
"Serena, it's over now." Hotaru said, as if reading her thoughts. Serena smiled at her true friends.  
  
'They'll never betray me.' She closed her eyes and imagined what Kinmoku would be like. She would have to wait very long to see though. They were about to land.  
  
Hotaru gazed at Haruka and she smiled back. /Fun time, nay Ru-chan?/  
  
/Don't do anything you'll regret 'Ruka-san./ Hotaru sighed.  
  
Pigs would fly before Haruka didn't do something. 'I can't wait to see him.' Pluto was the only one who knew she had a crush on a certain silver haired Starlight. Hotaru glanced around her, as her feet touched solid ground. "We're here." Haruka said in a messed up voice.  
  
A castle loomed in the distance, with what looked like a city around it.  
  
/Probably the capitol/ Setsuna told the others. Serena of coarse was totally clueless to their words though.  
  
/Should we head there then?/ Michiru asked.  
  
/Yep. Let's go! / Haruka thought. So they started towards the castle and city. Where hopefully they'd find the Starlights, and a place to stay.  
  
The girls passed into a forest that was almost the same as the ones on Earth. The only difference was the animal life. Hotaru screamed when she caught sight of a lizard as big as she was.. And it was pink to boot!  
  
About sunset the girls stopped and decided to try and find a place to camp. Haruka was in charge of looking for firewood. Michiru was to find water, if possible. Setsuna went to unpack the bit of food she'd packed just in case. Hotaru and Serena were to set up 'beds' of moss and clothing the girls could spare.  
  
By the time everyone was back they were shrouded by darkness. The moons (there's two of 'em.) that rose were only crescents, but the stars were bright and gave them enough light to start a fire.  
  
Serena was the first to fall asleep. Followed by Hotaru and then Michiru. "I'll keep watch till the moon reaches the top of its arch." Haruka whispered to Setsuna.  
  
"Wake me then, and I'll watch till morning." Setsuna settled herself next to Michiru and slept. The night was uneventful, so Haruka dozed but didn't sleep. When the time came she shook Setsuna gently and traded shifts; now ready to sleep herself. Setsuna dozed through her shift as well, and the sun soon peeked over the hills in the east.  
  
The sun had reached about a quarter of its arch when Setsuna roused the others to pack up and leave. Michiru handed what was left of their dinner while the others gathered their items and stored them away.  
  
It was mid day by the time they left, /getting a late start wasn't the best idea./ Hotaru commented to the others. She was carrying her huge bag with stuff for herself and Serena over her back. It wasn't the most comfortable way to travel..  
  
/Maybe not./ Setsuna mused, /But we're still en route for that palace./  
  
/Hai. Even through the trees we can see it!/ Michi added.  
  
Hotaru yawned, and blinked her eyes of what sleep that still claimed her. She didn't like not waking up in her own bed, but she had to remember why they were here. A new life, no more Earth, own house, Tokyo, meetings at the temple.. 'Bad train of thought.' Hotaru scolded herself.  
  
T/he sooner we reached the city, the sooner they could start their new lives./ Hotaru thought.  
  
/Kinmoku is very beautiful so far. It reminds me a lot of earth. Just not as many cities and no paved roads./  
  
/And strange and disgusting animals/ Haruka interrupted Michi's musing.  
  
"It'll take us until sunset to reach the palace," Setsuna estimated, "maybe a little longer. Though those are the circumstances only if we don't stop to rest."  
  
Serena sighed, 'I can't wait to get there!' 


	3. What Are You Four, err… five doing here?

Angel: ~in a singsong voice~ Oh.. I don't own 'em, no I don't. I don't own 'em, but I own this quote.  
  
"The sky is blue. The grass is green. I don't own sm. So now I'm going to scream!"  
  
Sage: She's lost her mind.  
  
Angel: No, I just ate.. Sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sage: Help me!  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: What Are You Four, err. five doing here?  
  
  
  
The night was closing in on them fast. The sun had started to set and the twin moons were peaking over the hills to the west. (An: things rise from the west and set in the east there). Everyone's feet were hurting, but nobody complained. They'd yet to run into trouble from anything so they didn't want to complain.  
  
Hotaru's eyes flashed with excitement. Around midnight they spotted the bright lights of the city in a clearing ahead. Vaulting into a run, Hotaru laughed, as she was about to break into the clearing. The city gates!  
  
Serena had fallen asleep two miles back and Haruka got the unpleasant job of lugging her to their destination. "Finally." Michiru muttered to herself.  
  
They all were tired, not used to the physical strain of walking from sunup till sundown. The little break at noon had been wonderful but they were still tired.  
  
"Hello?" Setsuna called to the watchtower. One stood on either side of the gate and lights blazed from inside. A thumping of feet coming down stairs could be heard and a door opened from the one on the left. "Um.. Kobenwa." Setsuna said. She bowed to the guard in greeting. The man looked like a samurai that you'd see in a history book.  
  
Another man stepped beside the first. "Hello. What business do you have in the city?" The man said gruffly. He seemed like a no-nonsense guy so Haruka decided she'd speak for them.  
  
Standing as straight and looking as dignified as possible, with a girl on one's back, she stepped towards the man. "Kobenwa. We seek some friends of ours. They go by the names Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten."  
  
/Friends? 'Ruka? / Hotaru smiled. The guard looked confused.  
  
/I'm not sure they go those names here. / Michiru said.  
  
"Or they may go as Fighter, Maker, and Healer. Do you know them?" Haruka told the guard.  
  
He nodded, "I know them. What business do you have with them?" He said.  
  
/I don't think he likes us. / Hotaru thought. Serena moaned, surprising Haruka. She nearly dropped the blonde. Michiru and Setsuna hid smiles, and tried to stop the giggles they were having.  
  
"Please sir, we are friends. We need to speak to them." Hotaru said, while the others joked around. "It is urgent." The guard whispered something to his 'friend'. The man disappeared into the tower and reappeared a few moments later. He told the other guard something and left. 'He certainly doesn't stay in one place long.'  
  
Smirking the man turned back to them. "Fighter is on his way here. He will tell us if you're really their 'friends'."  
  
Several minutes later Seiya walked past the large gates and nearly fainted on the spot. He looked from one girl to the next and then opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  
  
He finally got his voice back and said, "Am I dreaming? No wait. If Haruka's here it's a nightmare!" Haruka growled and would have lunged for the annoying (An: I do not believe that!) rat tailed baka, if not for the girl on her back.  
  
Hotaru laughed, she found this situation extremely funny. Here they were tired, hungry, and dirty. Haruka with Serena on her back, Michiru looking like she'd never seen a comb in her life, Setsuna with a not to pleasant scowl on her face, and she probably didn't look to great either. And here was Seiya who looked like he was in a nightmare.  
  
Haruka quirked an eyebrow at the sound of her laughter, she might find it funny too. if she didn't have a sleeping meatball and spaghetti haired girl on her back.  
  
Seiya decided to try something else. "What in the world are you four, err.. Five doing here?" Michiru took him aside and told him their story. After which, he started to curse a mean streak. Haruka of coarse glared at him and Michiru rolled her eyes.  
  
"No offense, but can we get cleaned up. Please?" Setsuna asked. He nodded and motioned for them to follow. The guard swung the gate open and let them pass.  
  
They were headed towards the palace, Hotaru observed. 'Beautiful..' She thought, as they got closer. It was something that came strait from a fairytale. /Perfect, nay girls? / She asked.  
  
/Hm.. / Haruka sighed.  
  
They were about to take the first step into their new home, and new future. Hotaru looked to the sky, and sighed wistfully. 'Welcome to your new lives, Scouts.' 


	4. Green vs Violet

Chapter 4: Green vs. Violet  
  
  
  
The senshi entered a large room filled with many people in rows. "Those are Kaguya-hime's advisors." Seiya told them. They walked on a long carpet and soon found themselves looking at a throne.  
  
Seated upon the throne was Princess Kakuya. She was speaking to two people, Taiki and Yaten to be exact. She was saying something about a dark force when she glanced up and caught sight of them.  
  
Hotaru shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She'd never felt so ugly, and dirty in her life. Two days of trudging through the woods and not taking a warm shower was not her idea of a fun time. She met Kakuya's gaze and smiled. The princess smiled back and stood up. "Welcome, friends. What do we owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?"  
  
By then Taiki and Yaten had turned to see who had come in. They hadn't imagined who was there to even be on the same planet as them. Let alone the same room. "Great. It just had to be the outers." Yaten whispered. This earned him many death glares and sneers from the girls, and a whack over the head from Kakuya. He rubbed his head and shut himself up.  
  
"I'll tell you exactly why they're here." Seiya volunteered. He stepped up to her and told them what had happened to the senshi for them to end up here. Kakuya now had a horrified expression on her face and a sympathetic look in her eyes. She whispered some thing to Taiki and he left.  
  
She then looked to the girls again. "I am so sorry for Serena's pain. You are all welcome here as long as you want to stay. Please make yourselves at home." She nodded for Seiya to take Serena from Haruka. "Fighter will show you to some rooms. And I've already sent Maker to have food sent up to you. Rest tonight and we'll talk tomorrow."  
  
She dismissed them with a wave. Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru followed Seiya out immediately. Serena still asleep now in Seiya's arms. Kakuya glanced over to where the ebony senshi still stood watching her. "Saturn?"  
  
"Kakuya, I wanted to thank you for your hospitality. And I wanted to know if I may speak with you in private tomorrow?" Hotaru said. Kakuya's red eyes met Hotaru's violet ones. She rose from the throne and walked to stand directly in front of Hotaru. She laid a hand on the senshi's shoulder and smiled.  
  
Kakuya whispered to Hotaru, so only she could hear. "It's alright, Saturn. Serena came to you first Fighter said. You are hurt too, by their betrayal. They were your friends too. We will speak in the garden tomorrow. And you and I can have a little heart to heart." Hotaru nodded in thanks and headed for the door. She stopped halfway there and turned back to face the throne.  
  
"Where." Kakuya motioned for Healer to show her to her room. He sighed and led her away reluctantly. "Yaten? Are you okay?" Hotaru asked. She hadn't really known the Starlights but she heard enough about them from the in.. 'Bad. Mustn't think of them.' They'd reached the door to a balcony by the time he finally turned and acknowledged her.  
  
Brilliant green eyes looked at her. She saw something in them that most probably didn't notice, pain, anger, hurt, longing, and loneliness. "I'm fine, for all it matters. Which it doesn't! If it weren't an order, I'd leave you here." He started off again. 'Why are you scared?' (An: Okay peeps; you got to remember she's got a crush on him. And the fact that I have yet to see stars makes it hard to portray the characters from it, so, sorry if they act weird. All I have to go on is the manga and what I've heard.)  
  
They reached a white door, which he opened for her, and then started to leave. A cool hand on his arm stopped him. "Yaten?" Her voice was calm, even though she felt tingly on the inside. He stared at her for what seemed like forever. Green clashing with violet, both lost in pools of each other's eyes. (An: Sappy, I know. Can't help it though.)  
  
"Goodnight." He broke the contact first. Leaving her standing there, watching his silent retreat.  
  
Hotaru's voice was stuck in her throat, 'His eyes.' "Night." She called quietly. 


	5. The Garden Swing

Chapter 5: The Garden Swing  
  
  
  
The sun drifted in and touched the still sleeping Serena. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself.  
  
The door opened to reveal a beautifully dressed Michiru. She wore a long aqua gown that hung at her ankles. (An: Think princess dresses.) Her hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands touching her shoulders. "Morning, Michiru." Serena said.  
  
"Good morning. Glad to see your up."  
  
"Where am I?" Serena asked while pulling herself out of the comfy bed.  
  
"The palace on Kinmoku." Michi said unconsciously.  
  
"Oh." Serena took a few tentive steps to the window and peered out. It was beautiful! The city looked like it was carved from marble and glass. It was so wonderful, and amazing. The streets were stone and there was a garden in every yard. The palace was surrounded by more gardens full of the most beautiful flowers that she'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Those are moonflowers." Hotaru was standing next to the door with a small smile. "And the violet ones are glossy poppies. The black are ebony silkies." She walked over to the window and peered out with her friend.  
  
Michi rolled her eyes, "Here put this dress on." She laid a silver gown on the bed. She gave Serena a smile and left.  
  
Serena sat there gazing out the window for a few more seconds, "Taru,?"  
  
"Hm?" Hotaru was staring into the garden far out into the distance.  
  
"Why does everyone hate me?"  
  
Hotaru whipped around and gave Serena a soft look, "Ser, no one hates you. The inners have just lost their will to be friends. They'd probably knock each other off if given the chance." Taking a step closer, Hotaru wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Don't you worry Ser. Time is all we need and theirs a great guy in the main hall that's wanting to see you."  
  
Serena wiped at the eyes, ridding herself of the tears that threatened to spill, "Seiya's down there?"  
  
"Yep." Hotaru winked, "And I'll be heading that way in ten minutes or so. There are a couple of irate women. Specially Ruka-papa who's stuck in a dress." She giggled softly and kissed Serena's cheek. "You clean up then come down and join us."  
  
Serena nodded and watched her Taru leave the room, "Thanks for understand." She whispered.  
  
"Wait a second.. Where's the main hall?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Serena peered at her reflection in the mirror. "My hair's awful!" Taking a brush that was ironically there; she fixed her long yellow tresses as best she could. "Now to find this main hall." Exiting the bathroom she went into the hall.  
  
Now happy to be somewhere nice, feeling clean, and refreshed; she went looking for the main hall. Instead she ran into Seiya, literally.  
  
Her eyes widened as she gazed at the raven-haired starlight. She threw her arms around him and hugged him until he turned blue. "Ser.. en.. a." He gasped out. She let go and grinned sheepishly. "Nice to see you up. Have a nice nap?" He asked.  
  
Serena nodded. 'It's strange. Seiya is so nice and I know he cares for me. So why haven't I actually thought about him as more then just a friend? No. that's bad Ser! He's a friend. You're safe thinking of friends. No love, ever again!'  
  
"Could you take me to the main hall?" She asked. He nodded and led her to a huge door. "Thanks, Seiya. I'm glad to see you again." She whispered, before slipping into the room.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too." Seiya said as he watched her go. It was hard though. He stilled loved her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hotaru sat in the gardens looking at all the lovely flowers. She'd found the most beautiful spot. It was a circular area surrounded by shrubs that were too tall to see over and flowers bellow them. A small that didn't look very used was the only way to and from the spot. Flowers of all sort grew there, lilies, heather, pansies, carnations, tulips, and many others she'd never seen before. (An: No roses! Ha. take that cape boy! Guess whom I don't like?)  
  
A tall tree loomed on one side of the area. From one of it's braches hung a swing. And that was one of the most appealing parts. The childish thing was so different then the rest of the royal things here that it appealed to her. She couldn't help but sit down and let herself rock on it.  
  
It was also the farthest spot from the palace and from the city.  
  
"Having fun?" A voice broke her out of her daydreams. Kakuya stood at the entrance a small smile playing on her lips. "I thought I'd find you here. It's one of Yaten's favorite spots." She said, lightly. Walking over to the bench near the base of the tree she took a seat.  
  
Hotaru hopped off the swing and sat down on the bench too. "Hello, Kakuya." She greeted. "I wanted to ask you something and also tell you something. First I wanted to know of the dark force you had mentioned yesterday. I couldn't help but over hear you telling Yaten and Taiki about it." Hotaru watched for Kakuya's reaction.  
  
"We, for a while now, have been having problems here. There have been raids on the villages, leaving everyone dead. And darkness has surrounded some of the stars on the farther reaches of this galaxy." Kakuya sighed. "It has been difficult but it's nothing to concern yourself with Saturn." She looked up at the sky for a moment then back to Hotaru. "Now what was the other thing?"  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes trying to figure out how to say it. "Serena hasn't regained her full memories of the Silver Millennium." She started. "Before she came to me I'd been having dreams of the past." Kakuya nodded for her to go on. "The inners have done this before, betrayed her I mean. It happened so long ago though; that I'd hope it wouldn't happen again.. But it did. And now Serena is suffering so much. When she came to my door she was in tears. And she cried herself to sleep. But since then she hasn't mentioned it." Taking a deep breath she continued, "I'm worried it's eating away at her from the inside. I thought maybe you and the Starlights could help."  
  
"I'll try. But that's all I can do. Try." Kakuya got up and started to leave. "Oh and Saturn." Hotaru looked up and met the princess's eyes. "You should try to let it go too. I know the inners were also your friends. If you need anything the Starlights and I are here. Even if the others don't see it, I know you feel just as betrayed as Serena. But for a different reason." With those final words she left.  
  
"Am I really that easy to read?" Hotaru asked the wind. 


	6. New Uniforms and Old Friends

Chapter 6: New Uniforms, Old Friends..  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed as she entered the palace once again. She had a lot to think about since what had happened. The fresh air had been wonderful so she'd taken a walk through the other gardens. She'd wanted to tour the city, though; she'd decided to wait until another day.  
  
Going back to the palace had been a chore; Hotaru had wanted to be outside for the rest of the day. "What happened to the day?" She murmured.  
  
In the halls she spotted Serena as she was entering the main hall. Decided to follow the blonde's example, Hotaru entered the main hall. As she walked in, the greetings died on her lips.  
  
Two things stuck out above all else; one Haruka wasn't complaining about wearing a dress, and two, Serena wasn't pigging out on the large about of food. Michiru laughed as she spotted her staring.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Taru asked.  
  
Serena glanced over her way, "Ya." Serena took a few tentive steps but before she was half way, the call of her stomach had gotten to her. Serena ran the rest of the way and dove for the table. Pigging out on the pastries she gurgled a 'good'.  
  
"Slow down." Michiru commanded in a mother like voice. Haruka smiled at the blonde's follies and rapped her arms around Michiru.  
  
"Let her have her fun, love." She whispered in Michiru's ear.  
  
Setsuna rolled her eyes. /Behave you two. We're in a public place. / She scolded.  
  
Hotaru giggled from the door. "Hello Hotaru." Serena said in between mouthfuls of food.  
  
/Ruka-papa, why aren't you complaining bout the dress?/ Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
/Don't remind me. / Haruka shot back. This got a laugh from Michiru and Setsuna. "I have to wear it. Though I'm going to have a nice chat with Kou once he gets down here."  
  
Suddenly a pink head appeared from behind Hotaru. "Chibi-chibi!" Serena shouted. She forgot the food a moment and ran over to hug the little girl. "You've grown." She exclaimed looking her over.  
  
Michiru came to look at the girl too. The girl's blue eyes wandered around from person to person in the room. Hotaru smiled and kneeled down to look her in the eye. "Hey Chibi-chibi." Hotaru greeted. She smiled warmly.  
  
Chibi-chibi grinned back and hugged her. She hugged the other outers too. Soon Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, Kakuya, and Galexia entered the hall. "Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Hotaru greeted. Her eyes lingered on Yaten for a moment but quickly moved to the floor. This did not go unnoticed by Seiya who was now chatting with Serena.  
  
Taiki had struck up a conversation with Setsuna and Michiru, while Haruka grumbled to herself. Chibi-chibi had positioned herself on Hotaru's lap eating a donut she'd snuck off the table. Yaten stood guard near Kakuya who was speaking to Galexia in a hushed voice.  
  
"Minna-san." Kakuya said after a moment. Everyone turned to look at her. "Gomen for interrupting your conversations, demo I have a few questions."  
  
She gazed around at everyone there. "First I would like to ask if you think the inners will come after you?" Serena winced at the mention of them. "Second I got reports in late last night that there was a whole planet on our outer reaches that was found. It has very negative energy and the council says that an enemy is they're planning an ultimate attack." Kakuya sighed, and looked at the Senshi. "I know it is a lot to ask, but we need your help. The forces are to strong for our soldiers alone."  
  
"We will help." Serena said. The others nodded their agreement. The Starlights stared at their princess.  
  
Anyone feel like this is gonna be one of those days? Seiya asked.  
  
Yep. Yaten said.  
  
"Thank you all. Now as for your uniforms." Kakuya said. She turned to Galexia who was holding a box. She opened it and took out five wands. "These are for you." She said, throwing the girls one each.  
  
Hotaru studied it for a bit. It was like their pens except it had a star on top with her sign in it. It was black, purple, and silver. The others were the same but with their own signs and colors. "Your outfits will be more like the Starlights. Try them."  
  
"Why do we need new uniforms?" Serena asked.  
  
"In this galaxy you will not be able to draw as much power from your planets, so you'll need to draw power from the stars here. The power granted to you through the wands will stick with you forever, though. That's the one catch."  
  
Hotaru gazed at the Starlights who didn't look that happy about the outers having to draw power like them.  
  
"Thank you." Serena said softly, "What do we do?"  
  
"Say your planet then Star and your new name power." Galexia added. "Serena, you're Seeker. Michiru, you're Dreamer. Hotaru, you're wisher. Haruka, you're Catcher. And Setsuna, you're Watcher."  
  
"Alright then." Setsuna said. "Who tries first?"  
  
"I guess I will." Hotaru volunteered. "Saturn Star Wisher Power!" In a swirl of purple and black ribbons Hotaru now appeared as Sailor Star Wisher. The others followed suit and everyone in the room soon stood gawking. 


	7. Shopp’n

Chapter 7: Shopp'n  
  
  
  
The senshi now stood in their new uniforms looking at each other in amazement. Serena now stood with a white mini skirt with pink and blue trimming. Her top was cut just below her breasts, it had a sailor's collar of blue and pink was still there but no bows. She now had a silver and gold crescent moon locket. No gloves, but wristbands of blue. A tiara much like the starlight's was on her forehead but it had a moon. Her boots were now heels with small moon charms. Silver wings completed her outfit.  
  
Hotaru's was more like the starlight's. It was mostly black. Black shorts with purple straps wound around her waist. (An: Like Healers.) The top was like Serena's except black with a purple and silver collar. She had her same star broach (An: From the S series.) except with wings. She had black gloves that reached her elbows, and ankle high black boots.  
  
Haruka's resembled Hotaru's but with her own colors and a different broach. Michiru's and Setsuna's were much like Serena's. (An: I'm too lazy to go into detail for theirs.)  
  
Seiya stared at Serena. His jaw had now reached the floor and his eyes her watering. He grinned mentally.  
  
I like. He told the others.  
  
You would. Yaten rolled his eyes, although he hadn't stopped gawking himself.  
  
"Um. Wow." Serena said.  
  
Haruka's face now resembled a tomato, and Michiru was trying to cover herself up. Setsuna raised a brow, and Hotaru spun around trying to picture what she looked like.  
  
"Hm.. I find this to be very amusing." She giggled to herself. "Thanks, Kakuya. I think."  
  
"Your quiet welcome. Now everyone enjoy your day. It might be one of the last restful days you have." With that she left, followed by Galexia and Chibi-chibi.  
  
Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna left as well, though, only after they'd all detransformed. Hotaru and Serena watched them go. The two girls went to the side of the room and whispered. A few seconds' later giggles erupted from the girl's lips.  
  
"Oh boys." Serena said with a mischievous smile. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya sweat dropped.  
  
"Should we run now, or later?" Yaten asked.  
  
Hotaru grinned, "Later. You've got a city to show us!"  
  
"Come on!" Serena whined, giving them puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I've got a book to study!" Taiki called while zipping away quickly.  
  
"Same." Yaten said and was about to take off except for the hand that had latched onto his ponytail and was now dragging him the opposite way.  
  
"Taiki got away, but your not." Hotaru said simply.  
  
So saying, the two girls dragged the boys out the door and down the halls to the front door.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The city was so wonderful! Serena and Hotaru had an amazing time. Though Yaten and Seiya didn't have quite as much fun.  
  
Serena decided to go in most of the shops; betrayal didn't dim a girl's need to shop till she drops. Though Seiya and Yaten were stuck with the shopping bags.  
  
Hotaru laughed when she spotted a fountain carved out of marble with white angels spraying water from their hands. "Come on." She murmured grabbing Serena's hand. The two girls ran over and jumped into the fountain, much to the dismay of the crowd in the streets. A small girl giggled watching the woman play.  
  
Many people stopped to watch. This was not an ordinary thing to see. Seiya and Yaten watched with wide eyes as the girls splashed about and laughed.  
  
"Dear lord, help us." Yaten moaned, "Stuck with two blondes."  
  
"Only one's blonde. And she's kawaii." Seiya said. This of coarse caused Yaten to groan.  
  
"My god, you actually like watching her play like a five year old?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Join us!" Came a laughing voice. Seiya grinned and placed the bags he was holding on the ground.  
  
"On my way." He said under his breath. And with a grin he dove into the fountain. A few people in the crowd laughed at seeing one of their protectors having fun for a change.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes, "I'm the only sane one." His eyes swung over and looked at Hotaru. He blinked; she was watching him.  
  
"Come on." She called.  
  
"Never mind; I'm not sane either." He dropped the bags to ground and ran over and into the fountain. Hotaru squealed with laughter as she was picked up on his shoulders. They all laughed and splashed each other.  
  
Yaten carried Hotaru out of the fountain with a grin, 'Why am I doing this?' He asked himself. 'Because it's fun.' He chided himself. They walked back to the palace laughing softly. 


	8. Comfort

Chapter 8: Comfort  
  
  
  
Night fell upon the castle sooner then Hotaru had hoped. She didn't want to sleep. She knew she couldn't. Looking out over the countryside she saw a glistening in the distance. 'A lake?' The air was warm, and lake was probably warm too! She had a wonderful idea. A moonlight swim would be so nice.  
  
She smiled with delighted. Practically running towards one of the doors she slipped out and into the night. Dressed in a black silk nightgown she padded softly along. The shadows hid her from all that passed. Darkness had always welcomed her into its embrace. Her lithe movements were so quiet and fast she was at the lake in no time.  
  
She touched the cool water and shivered. It was perfect. Checking to make sure no one was around, she slipped out of her gown. Stepping into the water she sighed. In one quick motion she had dived completely under the water. Hotaru swam around in the blue water letting the cleansing purity of the water take her way from the world.  
  
Yaten felt uneasy. He couldn't sleep, he felt restless. Getting up he went to the window. He looked into the night; something was calling to his soul.  
  
A silent plea for. something. He needed to get away, Yaten decided.  
  
"A walk, I'll go for a walk." He left silently and walked along one of the less used paths. Coming into a clearing he saw the lake that had been one of his favorite spots to come for years. Getting closer his breath caught in his throat.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
I'm gonna let mi amiga Neko take over. She practically begged me, so ya.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yaten watched as a goddess stepped out of the water. The water washed down her pale skin. The light from the twin gibbous moons glowed so bright that her skin seemed one with the light and her hair was blending with the night. Her violet eyes glowed like nebulas and supernovas.  
  
This girl was a beauty, a woman straight from the heavens, an angel formed of the night. This girl was none other than the scout of silence and rebirth, Sailor Saturn, Hotaru.  
  
'Hotaru.' His breath rushed out and his heart raced. That's when she noticed him. Her naked body flushed and her cheeks went pink.  
  
"Yaten." She whispered his name in such away that he found himself walking through the water towards her. His pant legs were soaked and he was close enough to kiss her. He pulled her hair away from hiding her breasts and his lips went dry. Her breath came more rapidly and she let him look at her body.  
  
'What is this overwhelming feeling in the pit of my stomach?'  
  
His lips covered hers. Then it seemed that fireworks were exploding around her and that it was dead silent. Time seemed to stop and all that existed was the two of them.  
  
They stood, holding each other for what seem like an eternity. Hearts racing, bodies clinging together in desperate need. There was an urgency to be unclothed in him that was amazing. His tongue touched hers in intimate ecstasy. She unbuttoned his shirt and touched his chest as it fell off into the water.  
  
'What am I doing? This isn't like me?' Hotaru's eyes slid shut as a soft sigh escaped her lips.  
  
Yaten breathed in her scent of lilacs, violets, and heather. She ran her fingers through his hair and a chill went up his spine. That's when his fingers entwined in her midnight night tresses and yanked her away from him.  
  
The force from his hand was so surprising that she stumbled back into the water. Landing on her bottom with a splash she looked back up at him with the same sad eyes that he'd always known her to have.  
  
He wanted to make love to her almost as much as he wanted to kill her. This destructive, threatening, senshi of death. this tenshi of the night. this princess of darkness. this goddess of silence. and yet she just took away whatever breath he had left.  
  
He couldn't stand to look into her eyes anymore; he had to get away! Turning around he broke out into a run.  
  
Tears spilled over from her eyes and she forced herself to her feet. Watching him disappear into the darkness of the night she cried and then screamed out his name, "YATEN?!" 'Why did I let him touch me?'  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
I'm taking back over.  
  
  
  
Tears, a blinding flood of tears. She sat staring at her reflection in the water. She felt cold, and hot all at the same time. An hour ago she'd been kissing him. Now she was still sitting in the middle of a lake crying tears that should have run out long ago.  
  
The moons were starting to make their descent. And Hotaru knew she needed at least a little sleep. She pushed herself to her feet and moved towards shore. But she stopped when something caught her eye.  
  
A shirt. His shirt. It floated only an arms length away. New tears came rushing from her eyes. 'Why do I keep crying? I don't usually cry? I only like him, right? I just can't lo..'  
  
Hotaru sobbed as she picked up the shirt. She buried her face into the wet material. 'I do love him..' Cradling it in her arms like a treasure, she stepped onto the shore. Dressing quickly she started for the palace, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Serena lay on the big bed not yet wanting to sleep. She'd dream if she slept. And dreaming meant seeing them again. She shuttered, 'I feel so alone now.' Even surrounded by friends she didn't have anyone. At least not in the way she wanted. A single tear fell from her eyes. 'I want to be held.'  
  
Looking at the vase near her bed she saw a dozen red roses. Feeling the need to destroy them she ripped them apart with her hands. Blood dripped from her hands as the small thorns stuck. Shreds of the red roses fell to the floor like rain.  
  
Down the hall Seiya heard the sound of muffled crying. He followed the sound and found himself outside of Serena's room. He knocked and got a muffled go away. He peeked in and found Serena, with her face flushed and her dress soaked. "Ser.ena?"  
  
She didn't respond but just looked at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. On her lap were ripped pieces of red roses. The same kind of roses he'd known Darien to always give her. "Bunny?"  
  
"Seiya!" She cried and launched herself into his arms, sobbing harder. He held her for a while. Letting her get her tears out. "I hate them. I trusted them, and they betrayed me! I loved him and he broke my heart!" She cried out. Seiya ran his hand through her blonde hair in a comforting gesture. "Seiya, will you hold me tonight?" He looked down into her blue eyes. "Please?"  
  
'What can I say? If I stay with her I'll hurt myself. But if I don't.'  
  
"I'll stay, Serena. I'll stay." He scooped her up into his arms and deposited her on the bed. He climbed in and rapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, Ser." She snuggled against him, his warmth a welcome comfort.  
  
"Thank you Seiya. Night, night." She sighed and drifted off into a dreamless slumber. One in which only god could wake her from. 'I love you.' Was Seiya's last conscious thought before drifting off into the abyss of sleep.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In another part of the castle Setsuna sat watching a sleeping Hotaru. She wandered into her room to make sure everything was all right. And found the girl crying in her sleep. Looking closely found Hotaru to be clutching a shirt, maybe hers, maybe someone else's.  
  
The Time guardian didn't know. All she did know was that Hotaru was suffering now. "Firefly." She whispered. "What's wrong little one?" She knew she wouldn't answer but sometimes you just have to ask, even if you're asking yourself. 


	9. The Devil

Sorry I haven't posted for so long. I've been very busy. But here's the next chapter. You get to meet Akuma or the devil, which is its translation. So with out further ado, here's the fic!  
  
Ps- I don't own sm. Haven't you figured it out yet? And I need 5 reviews before the next chapter.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Where are they?" A man dressed in all black asked his loyal servants. Four girls kneeled at his throne, all ready and willing to serve him. He was their true leader, the dark knight, king of the dead, and lord of the lost. He was called Akuma. And he would have his revenge against those that had opposed him so long ago.  
  
"They are on the planet of Kinmoku, my lord." The one called Crimson said. She had raven black hair and violet eyes. Dressed in a red fuku she bowed low. Wine, Chartreuse, and Scarlet were also all dressed in fukus but each was a different color.  
  
Akuma laughed, "You are dismissed." The servants left at his bidding and he was alone in his own darkness. A scowl graced his face as he thought of what to do next. "If it weren't for that brat Saturn, I would have gotten my revenge on that blasted blonde tenshi. She spoiled it for me, that messiah. I will destroy you firefly, bunny. You both have ruined my plans long enough."  
  
He closed his blue eyes; "First I took your friends, next your home, and soon your very souls." Akuma smiled at his own plans, "I almost had you all during the silver age, now before you can call upon your new powers, I will kill you. Fear me messiah of light, messiah of dark. I will destroy you and your precious heart's."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's impossible, he can't be here yet." Hotaru had woken from the nightmares once again. "Darien shouldn't have woken his true shelf yet. Not for another millennium. It's just not possible." Hotaru got up and went to the window. "On top of an already bad night, he has to be coming." It was one thing that there was a new enemy, but the fact it had to do with Akuma was worse. He was pure evil, and the only thing that had stopped him was the power of her ultimate attack. Would it be enough this time? And could she bring herself to do it knowing that Serena still loved him? Would she even be strong enough? "Let's hope I don't have to find out."  
  
  
  
Okay I'm done. Read, review, and ask questions. Well Ja ne minna-san! See ya soon! Angel 


	10. Sweet Surrender: Part 1

Angel here once again. Here's the next chapter. So on with the fic...  
  
Sage: She doesn't own sm, just for your information.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sweet Surrender: Part 1  
  
  
  
Sitting starring up at the same stars he'd only just been standing under, Yaten could help but wonder what had possessed him to kiss her. He had only to look at her and he'd melted into a big pile of mush. It had been so totally unlike him to start some thing like that. Yaten watched a shooting star fly across the night sky. He made one wish, to understand the feelings that now had him so confused.  
  
Was some spell she'd cast on him, or was the over whelming attraction he'd felt upon seeing her naked as the day she was born? And that raised another question, why was he attracted to her. She was just another girl, right? But then why couldn't he shake the feeling that he should go to her? "Bloody hell!" He said, punching the wall. "I've seen her like three times and then I go and try to... What was I trying to do? Seduce her?" He sighed, and turned from the window.  
  
Yaten headed towards a room that held the interments he and others had used a lot on earth. He entered and went over to his keyboard and started to play. The music drifted through the palace and caused quite a few to take notice, including Kakuya and the troubled silent senshi. But one unlike the other followed the music.  
  
Standing at the door, watching Yaten play his melody, she wondered why he seemed so into the music. Yes he'd played like no one she'd ever heard before, but this was different. He played as if he was trying to get something out through the notes. Now in the earliest hours of the morning the senshi of healing played his song, and the silent senshi stood listening. Trying to decide whether to be mad, sad, or both, Hotaru just watched.  
  
Finally when he'd finished he looked up, and noticed her. He felt something like a total fool for just staring at her. Then he remembered exactly why he'd come to this room, to get her off his mind. He watched as she approached. "Hi." She whispered. He didn't reply. "Um... Yaten we need to talk." Hotaru was getting annoyed by his silence and walked within a foot of him.  
  
Sighing he nodded. "Listen, Hotaru. I don't get what happened out there, but we just need to put it behind us. So forget about." Yaten walked past her on his way out. "It didn't mean anything, okay." He said.  
  
"No you listen." She spun around and looked at him. Tears threatening to once again fall. But she didn't care if he saw. "It might have meant nothing to you, but it did to me. And I can't forget about it. Never!" She brought her hand up and smacked him. "Kisima!" She ran out passed him, now once again in tears.  
  
This time it was his turn to watch some one walk away. "Why does it mean something?" He asked, touching his cheek. From what he'd known of Hotaru, she was not one to strike some one. But then, he'd probably given her a good reason to. Sighing he stood for an hour watching where she'd been standing, and pondering why he felt as if he'd done something he was going to forever regret.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey minna-san? A little short, I know. But I've been having writers block. Oh don't forget I need 5 reviews for the next chapter. And remember this is only part one. So Ja ne for now! *Angel* 


	11. Sweet Surrender: Part 2

Angel: Guess what. I finally updated. Here's the next part for your veiwing pleasure. This part is co-written by Neko, who will be joining ff.net asap w/ her awsome fic, Divine Destiny: Heaven's story. Read it soon! And now, on w/ the fic!  
  
Neko: Koban wa minna-san. Watashi wa Neko-chan. O-genki. I hope ya like my writing style. Here goes--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru woke up at around noon. The sun was at it's highest, and the sound of exotic birds filled the air. She stirred and stood up, her night gown reaching past her toes. As she walked towards the large doorway. Opening it softly she saw the long green hair of the Time Goddess, shift back in forth.  
"Setsuna?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from so much crying. She'd only slept and hour or so, so she was very tired.   
Setsuna didn't seem to notice and was soon joined by a teal haired beauty. "Setsuna, have you talked to Serena lately?"  
"No," Setsuna sighed. The two friends walked out of site.  
As Hotaru went to follow them she stepped in something wet. Backing up and looking down she saw an asortment of droplets. *Tears.* Her eyes widened. Perhaps sometime while she slept Yaten had visited her. *Yaten... but he's never emotional, at least not that much.* He never cries, or so she thought.  
Slowly she closed her door and decided to get dressed. She chose a black short shorts and a purple (an: very skippy) tanktop that revealed her cleavage. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and tied up her long black hair. The sunbeams bounced off her body, and her shadow appeared on the floor.   
For a moment she saw some elses shadow. A young girl with short hair and a short skirt. She was lost and all alone. The figure was completely black except for the violet eyes that glared back at her. And then an even younger girl ran up to her and through her arms around her. She laughed and called her name, "Hotaru..." "Hotaru..." The voice became more faint. "Hotaru..." The voice was almost gone. *Chibi-Usa...*   
"Hotaru!" A cheerful voice called her name. "Hey princess, you up yet?" Haruka peeked her head into her room. "Good you are!"   
"Yep!" Hotaru smiled back and then turned back to her shadow, the two young girls were gone. She felt a tear creep down her cheek. *I wish is could talk to you.*  
Haruka's arms went around Hotaru's shoulders. "Hey... I know you miss Chibi-Usa.  
But you have to hold your head high. And..." she whispered closer to her ear. "Get the one you love..."  
There was a long pause in her voice. Hotaru sighed and then was lifted into the air in the arms of her friend. "Ruka!?"  
"Come on let's go see Mi-chan burn toast, and Suna get egg in her hair." They both laughed as Hotaru was now on Haruka's back.   
She laughed and held on for dear life....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Hotaru walked the halls endlessly. Past Kakuya's chamber and Seiya's room were there came loud snoring. Peeking in she saw Seiya in his boxers with half his body drapped on the floor. The sheets were all over the place and his pillow was beneneath him. He whispered something that sounded like, "Oh Serena!" She giggled a little bit and continued to walk towards an unknown destination.   
She found herself looking down on a peacefully sleeping handsome man. His room was silent except for their soft breathing. That's when he pulled her to him, in one swift movement of his hand. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Okay never mind the co-writting thang. She did the whole chapter part. It's a cliff hanger, well sorts since ya already know who she's on top of. lol... r & r minna-san. Neko-chan will get grouchy if ya don't. Ja ne! *Angel*  
  
Hey again minna-san. How'd ya like it? Ight, now if only I could find my disk so I could get my fic posted. Angel will have more for you later. Sayanora, peeps! *Neko* 


	12. Color Me Perfect

K, I decided to be nice and post the next chapter. But there's a condition. My friend Neko just uploaded and I want ya all to check it out. She helped me with my writer's block so I thought I'd help her too. Please read her fic it's awesome. The title's Divine Destiny. And her name is Tskino Neko. Once again, I do not own sm. Now on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Color Me Perfect  
  
  
  
Hotaru blushed from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. The position she was now in was quite… odd. And totally embarrassing. She lay sprolled on top of Yaten. Trapped by his arms. "Is there a reason your in my room?" His voice penetrated the silence.  
  
Flushing even further, Hotaru closed her eyes. "No"  
  
"Do you make it a habit to stay up until dawn every night?" Yaten asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Is 'no' all you can say?"  
  
"No"  
  
Yaten raised a brow in amusement. He found the fact his firefly had… ~Wait? My firefly?~ His mind raged  
  
"Will you let me up?" Hotaru said.  
  
He lifted his arm and let her sit up. She was now positioned so she was stratling his waist. Her eyes widened.  
  
~I shouldn't have come here. I'm mad at him! Then why am I so affected by him?~ Hotaru thought.  
  
They stared at each other for an eternity. Just watching and waiting, both willing the other to make the first move.  
  
"Yaten" She said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yaten." She tried again. He had closed his eyes.  
  
~He's acting weird. No, he's not acting at all. Maybe he's finally being himself. Unlike the snotty, mean, and rotten façade he puts on.~ Hotaru smiled at her revelation.  
  
"Yaten….."  
  
"What?" He finally said.  
  
She leaned closer. "Yaten, I know this is totally unlike me. But….."  
  
Her lips touched his, and his eyes flashed open. He lay unmoving, not sure how to react.  
  
This kiss was nothing like the others. It was light and gentle, not hungry and possessive.  
  
She was the one to break it. Looking down at the green eyed man she felt her heart skip a beat. ~I really am in love with him.~ Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Yaten……."  
  
"Hotaru….."  
  
Both leaned again together, but then……………..  
  
  
  
Okay I'm mean. I know it. Read and review minna-san. Cause I know ya don't want to be left hanging. Angel 


	13. Author's Notes

Author's notes:  
  
Yes I do relies your going to kill me for just posting a note, but there is a chapter after it too! So be happy! Lol… First off I wanted to be able to answer any questions that have been asked. So here goes…  
  
1. Haruka's wearing a dress??? ~Yes it is a little strange. But remember they aren't on earth any more and the rules are different. In this fic most woman wear dresses so it having her in a dress goes along w/ that. Plus what do you think she wore in the Silver Millennium?  
  
2. Why couldn't they keep their own uniforms & transformation wands, etc? ~There's a new enemy and if they are going to fight they need new uniforms. I'm not sure if they could call their planet powers from another galaxy. The new uniforms just seemed to fit.  
  
3. He just walks up 2 Hotaru and...just...uncovers (for lack of a better word) her? ~Actually she was already uncovered. She was swimming nude in the lake. Totally unlike her but most of them are OOC.  
  
4. ~Yes I know they're short. But I don't have much time to write. So I do the best I can and even though they're short they are there. So I'm hoping it'll be enough until I get more time.  
  
  
  
If that's all the questions out of the reviews then I'll continue on with what I have to say. First I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story. Not just the reviewers, but everyone. Second I'm gonna do a pole and I want everyone's input…  
  
Should the inners become good again?  
  
Y/N?  
  
Should Seiya propose to Serena later on?  
  
Y/N?  
  
Does anyone like the idea of Yaten/Hotaru pairing?  
  
Y/N?  
  
That's it……. Ja ne minna-san! Angel  
  
Ps: Yes Sakura-chan, I know you want to ring my neck. But I only updated it yesterday! Lol…. But here's the next chapter. So be happy! Lol…. 


	14. First Encounter

Here you are minna-san! The next part. I don't own sm. Never will. So on with the fic. Ja!  
  
  
  
First Encounter  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
They both leaned together, and then……..  
  
This time:  
  
A loud siren was heard and explosions start to go off. "An attack." Yaten whispered. He was mad at the enemy, her, and mostly himself. He'd never let anyone get so close to him. Especially some one he hardly knew.  
  
"They'll need our help. Let's go." He said, pushing her off.  
  
Hotaru felt hurt and humiliated. She was angry with herself for coming to him, for kissing him. She sighed.  
  
"Ya let's."  
  
They both transformed into their uniforms. Wisher looked at Healer and felt herself flush, yes she'd been embarrassed the first time, but for some reason this was worse.  
  
/Taru, where are you?/ She heard Setsuna say. /Ya, princess?/ Haruka added. Wisher flushed further not wanting to tell them where she was or had been.  
  
/Um… I was discussing something with Yaten./ She lied. Well not technically. She had been with him, just not discussing anything. /I'm on my way./  
  
"Come on!" Healer said, urging her out of his room. (I'm still calling Healer a him cause it's easier.)  
  
"Coming" They ran down the halls towards where the fire blazed. Many people were trying to put it out. The other scouts included.  
  
"What happened?" Healer asked Fighter.  
  
Seeker looked at Wisher (Serena at Hotaru.) And smiled slightly.  
  
"Hi Ser."  
  
"Hey." She said back.  
  
/She looks sad./  
  
/I know./ Michiru said.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't get here sooner." Wisher said.  
  
Watcher smirked knowing something was up with her. /Your gonna tell us later./  
  
/*groan* Do I have to?/ Wisher asked.  
  
/Yep/  
  
They both smiled and laughed softly.  
  
The fire reminded them it wasn't time for laughter. But someone else decided to laugh anywise. But this was an evil laugh.  
  
Everyone shuttered. Seeker looked scared and helpless. Watcher wrapped her arms around her and whispered something to her. "Hush little bunny. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Not everything!" An evil voice called to the senshi.  
  
There on a pillar surrounded by flames stood………….  
  
  
  
Well what'd ya think? Lol…. I know it's a bit of a hanger. I just wanted to keep ya hooked. Well r&r minna-san! Ja ne! Angel 


	15. The Battle They Lost, Stuck Till Morning

Angel: I do not own sm.  
  
Sage: Nope you don't  
  
Duo: Ah.. To bad babe.  
  
Yaten: You know something Duo. Your hitting on my Firefly!  
  
Angel: sigh Yes it's true, I am also know as Hotaru to my friends, and I love my kawaii Yaten-chan! Lol…  
  
All: On with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is Raye here?" Seiya asked the others. Everyone else fell down with huge sweat drops hanging from their heads.  
  
"Actually that's a good question." Yaten muttered.  
  
Raye laughed, sounding much like a crow.  
  
"Who is Raye? I am no such person. I am Crimson, first general under my lord Akuma." The woman said.  
  
Serena looked away, even if she wasn't Raye, she still looked like her. And it made her memories even more painful. "We'll protect you Odega." Fighter said, standing with the other Starlights in front of them. Hotaru and Setsuna covered their backs.  
  
Michiru was about to attack when Kaguya's voice stopped her. "Listen girls. Your powers will be different as well as your uniforms. Be careful."  
  
"Right" They said.  
  
"Stay here Koneko." Haruka commanded. She ran out to where her lover stood. "Come on Michi, lets kick this girls can."  
  
"Hai" Michiru said back.  
  
The both held their hands straight towards the sky.  
  
"Sapphire Star Whirlwind"  
  
"Aqua Star Tsunami"  
  
The attacks combined and where sent hurtling towards Crimson.  
  
The attacks basted at her but didn't leave a scratch. "Is that the best you can do? Pathetic!"  
  
"Then try this on for size." Hotaru whispered, her voice deadly calm.  
  
Running to where Ruka and Michi were she called on her powers, "Dark Star Storm!"  
  
Blackness eloped her and dots of light appeared across what seemed to be a night sky.  
  
She disappeared completely into it and the lights combined into one and shot at Crimson.  
  
This time Crimson deflected the attack and sent it back at Hotaru, making her fly into Yaten. (An: You else?)  
  
Serena whimpered and threw herself into Seiya's arms. ~Safe~ Her mind though as she buried her head away from the fight.  
  
Setsuna attacked next, "Garnet Star Typhoon"  
  
Crimson deflected her attack too, and sent Setsuna into a wall.  
  
She laughed. "You are all weak. But my master is calling. You see, I just accomplished my mission. All I had to do was find out your knew powers. They're quite puny I might add."  
  
In a flash of red she was gone.  
  
Haruka growled at where the woman once stood. "B****"  
  
Michiru gently tugged on her arm and led her back to see what was being done with the fire.  
  
"It's almost out love, I don't think they need us." Haruka said, quietly.  
  
"Hai lets go back to bed. I think Seiya can take care of Serena."  
  
They both disappeared down a hall, Haruka grumbling all the away. Mostly about a rat tailed baka and the stupid enemy that had escaped.  
  
Taiki helped Setsuna up and helped her back to her room. Her leg had been hurt badly, maybe even broken, so he was kind enough to carry her.  
  
"Thank you." She said, as her set her in the bed.  
  
"Any time." Taiki said, leaving.  
  
She stared after him and sighed.  
  
Seiya carried a still trembling Serena back to his room. (An: His????!!!!!??????) He tucked her in and kissed her forehead softly. "Sleep Odega. I'll protect you." His eyes sparkled like a million stars and Serena found herself falling into their depths.  
  
"Night Seiya-kun." She yawned as her climbed in next to her.  
  
She fell asleep to the sound of his voice singing Negareboshi he.  
  
He watched her eyes flicker closed and heard her breath become even.  
  
"What am I to do now, Odega? A new enemy that threatens us, and my love that threatens to kill me. What am I to do?"  
  
Yaten grumbled from under Hotaru. She lay atop him once again, this time bruised and battered, and mostly unable to move.  
  
"Why did everyone leave and not take notice of us?"  
  
A groan was his only answer.  
  
He was more than uncomfortable he was… aroused. ~This is unfair. I'm stuck with a woman atop me for the second time tonight and now she's wearing… that!~ His mind screamed.  
  
"Yaten, my head hurts." Hotaru said. "And I can't move."  
  
"Don't tell me we're stuck here till morning! Kuso, Shittima, Ittah!" He swore.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now! R&R minna-san! Please! Ja ne! Angel 


	16. Affairs Of The Heart

Angel: I don't own sm.  
  
Sage: Nope.  
  
Angel: Isn't he soooooo kawaii! Glomps  
  
Sage: Not again.  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed. "Since we're stuck, can we talk?" She asked. Hotaru looked at him from her position atop him. "I'm sorry we're stuck, by the way."  
  
"I suppose. About what." He said with a sigh. "And I guess it's not entirely your fault."  
  
"First, why are you so mean everyone?" ~Especially me…~ "And it isn't at all my fault."  
  
Yaten turned his eyes away, and said nothing. "Yaten?" He wouldn't look her in the eye but she could tell something was wrong. "Yaten, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's a long story." He finally said.  
  
Hotaru raised a brow, "We have time."  
  
"When I was little, I had it all. I was the baby of the family, my mother pampered me, and my dad tolerated me more then my siblings. I had friends, and family. I had everything I ever wanted. But then it all came crashing down, my world was destroyed, I was ripped from my home and sent to find our princess. Everything was taken from me. Everything. The only thing I have left is my dream. But that dream won't come true."  
  
Hotaru listened mesmerized by his voice. "Why won't it come true?"  
  
"Because I won't let anyone become close to me. Everyone that has ever been close, has ended up dead." He said nothing more.  
  
  
  
"You have done well Crimson." Akuma said stroking her hair. Crimson sat with her head across her master's lap.  
  
"Sire, what is my next mission?" She asked.  
  
"You shall wait. The next move shall be Scarlet's." He chuckled. "Patience, love. We shall all have our revenge on the moon witch. Soon…"  
  
"Sire, shall I commence with the next of the plan?" Scarlet said, entering.  
  
"Yes, but wait until they are weak and unsuspecting. Then strike."  
  
"Yes sire." Scarlet said.  
  
"First we took her 'friends', and destroyed her so called 'love'. Next we shall have her little guardians, and her protector, then once we have them, we shall have… her." He laughed evilly. (An: Think Doctor Tomeo.)  
  
"Sire, you are so evil." Crimson said.  
  
"Yes master, so very evil." Scarlet sighed, pushing her blonde hair from her eyes.  
  
(Another room)  
  
"Why do I feel so bad? Because I didn't want to betray them? Or because I don't like our 'master." Chartreuse looked out the window into the black void they lived in.  
  
"By birth, I am an outer. Maybe that's why I feel like I'm not doing what's right. But still, I think, I shouldn't be here. But there." She sighed, and let her eyes drift closed.  
  
"I am sorry Ser. I really am." (An: I know most said they didn't want the inners good again, but I was thinking of having just Jupiter become good again. Technically she is an outer, since her planet is part of the outer solar system. Tell me what you think.)  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Yaten looked up at Hotaru. Her eyes closed tight. "I'm so sorry. It's probably no consolation, but I know how it feels. To loose everything, be left alone. But you need to let others get close. It really helps. Being alone forever isn't fun, I lived like that for along time. During the silver millennium, when I was possessed, even for a while after, I still was alone. But I am so happy to have opened up." Hotaru let a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"But you lost your friends again." Yaten said.  
  
"Yes, I did. The first friends I've ever had, I lost. But I guess destiny planned it that way. And think of it this way, if I hadn't have met them, I'd have never known friendship. I lost Rini, the Inners. But it doesn't matter still had friendship. That's what keeps me going. I know I had it once, and I can have it again." Hotaru buried her head against his shoulder. "You have to let people get close again. It's the only way you'll be happy."  
  
Yaten stared at her. His eyes shining with unshed tears. He wouldn't cry because of this girl. A girl who'd know darkness her whole life, and yet still fought to live in the light. He just wouldn't.  
  
"I don't know how." He whispered after an eternity of silence.  
  
Hotaru looked at him, "I'll show you…."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sappy, yes. But I couldn't help it. I like sap. sigh R&R minna-san! Ja ne, Angel 


	17. Beauty Is As Beauty Does

Hi again. Angel here. Sorry for taking so long before I posted this. I've been super busy as of late but hopefully I won't take so long to post again. Ja ne for now!  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's almost dawn." Hotaru mused. "The others will come and find us soon."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Yaten groaned thinking about what the Outers would do to him. ~Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are gonna kick my a**~  
  
"Yaten." She looked down at him again. Her body was bathed in the dawn's light, making her look like an angel.  
  
"Hotaru." His green eyes softened, "You really are an angel. Even if it is of the night."  
  
(An: Mushy and OOC alert. Fast forward if you don't like either.)  
  
"Yaten, I thought you didn't want anyone close to you." She whispered.  
  
"I can change my mind." He leaned up and kissed her gently. And at that moment Haruka and Michiru chose to come out of their room.  
  
"Kou! Why you little. Get-Away-From-My-Princess!" Haruka screamed. She flung Taru off of him and he stared wide-eyed up at the scout of wind.  
  
"He's dead isn't he?" Seiya asked walking up to the group. Hotaru glared at him, then got an idea.  
  
"Ruka-papa." She called. "It was Seiya's idea for Yaten to do that." She told her. Haruka turned and sent a death glare at Seiya. He eeped and ran away as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
Michiru ran after them, crying for Ruka to stop, which left Hotaru and Yaten alone, once again. Now free from under her, and seeing her on the floor staring up at him, he walked over and picked her up. "You know Seiya's going to hate you for that?" He chuckled. Hotaru smiled, she liked the sound of his laughter. ~Why do I have to be in love with an arrogant jerk who's the cutest guy I've ever seen? ~  
  
"I know." He carried her back to her room and kicked open the door.  
  
"Rest, since you didn't get much last night." He said turning to go.  
  
"Yaten." Her voice stilled him. "Thank you." He turned back and leaned down. Placing a light kiss on her lips he smiled.  
  
"Rest." With that he left. Hotaru stared at the door that had just swung closed.  
  
On the other side, Yaten stood, staring off into space. ~Why do I feel like this? Why am I so nice to her? Is she really that special that I'd risk getting close to her? I hate not knowing! ~ He sighed and glanced at the closed door at his back.  
  
"Who are you? The goddess of death? Or the angel of passion? Somehow, I think both."  
  
He walked away from her room leaving something behind. His heart…….  
  
(An: Shall I stop………….)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(An: Nope)  
  
  
  
Serena opened her eyes and looked over at the window. A small dove sat on the ledge. "They say dove's are bringers of peace and light. I wish I could be a dove." She stared wistfully at the small bird.  
  
Getting up from the bed, she walked over to the window carefully. "Hello little creature." She said. It cooed back and flew off. "Bye." She watched it soar away, the white bird disappearing into the sky.  
  
"You like doves?" A voice called from below. Serena looked down and found Kakuya standing on one of the garden paths. "Good morning." She called up.  
  
"Hello." Serena said waving.  
  
"Would you like to join me? I was about to go to one of my favorite parts of the garden and have tea." Kakuya smiled warmly.  
  
"Hai, I'd like that." Serena hurried to go dress. She ran through the halls and took the steps two at a time. Five minutes later she arrived, panting, next to Kakuya.  
  
They smiled at one another. "Look." Kakuya said, pointing towards a window. Hotaru sat staring off into the sky, her voice rang out in song.  
  
  
  
Beauty is  
  
As beauty does  
  
Dark and light are one  
  
The day night work together  
  
Under the moon and sun  
  
A perfect balance  
  
Unity  
  
One, they are one  
  
A river does not run  
  
Without the hills to guide it  
  
The fire does not burn  
  
Without the air to ignite it  
  
Beauty is  
  
As beauty does  
  
No one knows eternity  
  
Does it really last forever  
  
Or until the end does come  
  
Are we in love  
  
Or just pretending  
  
A great façade of life  
  
Does death come as an end  
  
Or is it a beginning  
  
Does silence really mean forever  
  
Or is it the void of sound  
  
Do we belong here  
  
Or were never meant to be  
  
Is beauty there  
  
Or something people want to see  
  
Beauty is  
  
As beauty does  
  
Or is it beauty does  
  
As beauty is  
  
  
  
Hotaru finished the last verse and happened to glance down. "Oh, I didn't see you there." She sighed.  
  
"You have a pretty voice Taru." Serena said.  
  
"Thanks Ser."  
  
"Come join us?" Kakuya asked.  
  
"I would like that." 


	18. Tea In The Garden

Here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it. Ja ne minna-san.  
  
  
  
  
  
The three girls walked down the path, all silent, lost in their own musings. The garden they entered was the one with the swing that Hotaru had been to. Her favorite that'd she'd seen. A table was set up to with four chairs.  
  
On the table were cookies, a chocolate cake, raspberries, and tea. Kakuya took a seat at a chair and smiled at the others. "Sit and let's talk." She motioned to the empty chairs. Serena and Hotaru sat and as directed by Kakuya, they filled cups and plates. "So are both of you really that much in love?" She asked a few moments later.  
  
Serena stared at her for a moment. "In love? With whom? Seiya? I like him, but I'm still getting over Mamo-chan. And that'll take forever. He's the one I love." She whispered the last part and looked down at her hands. "He's really nice, but I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship."  
  
"Ser, I hate to tell you this." Hotaru started. "But I have to." She sighed as Serena turned questioning eyes to her. "I'll start from the beginning. During the Silver Millennium, peace ruled the universe and all were happy. Akuma, the true form of evil was locked away. Serenity and the other queens sealed him long ago. Akuma is the very devil and was in love with the goddess Selene. Your grandmother, who was killed by another god, so Akuma followed her family until your mother. She looked very much like Selena and he wanted her. So when he came for her and tried to steal her away, they sealed him up. But when we, the princesses, were little he broke his seal and took human form."  
  
Hotaru stopped and glanced at the other two people at the table. "It wasn't spread to the public that he had escaped, so as not to worry them. Nothing came though. No attacks, or forces. You met Darien after Akuma had been forgotten. And he and you became betrothed. But not truly were you in love with him. He had us all fooled." Serena raised a brow.  
  
"How do you know this Taru-chan?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hai, I'd like to know that. And the rest of the story." Kakuya said.  
  
"This all was told to me by your mother and Pluto when I was reborn after Galexia and had started having visions." Hotaru looked around to make sure no one was near.  
  
"Darien, on the day of the ball, summoned his forces. Serenity-sama blocked these memories from us, and gave us false ones hoping Darien had changed. But to no avail he hadn't. During the ball, Darien revealed his true form, Akuma. He and the inners, his minions, attacked us with Beryl. The outers and I arrived soon after. I was able to drive him back into his human form and your mother, Serenity-sama sealed you and them away, sending you to the future in hopes that everything would work out."  
  
Hotaru stopped and took a breath. "I'll continue." A voice said. Setsuna said, stepping out of the shadows. "But after we'd been awakened again on earth, after Galexia, we feared something was wrong. Hotaru, Raye, and I started having visions. Then Raye and the others started to change. And I filled Hotaru in on everything of the past. I told her not to tell you, but now it is time you knew, so I won't be mad at her. The reason this new enemy is here, I think is because of you, Serena. And Hotaru, and even Kakuya. You and Taru because you foiled his plans. Kakuya for helping you now. And the rest of us because we protect you, and to hurt us is to hurt you." Setsuna took the empty seat. "I am sorry we did not tell you. But it was for your own good."  
  
"Why?" Serena whispered.  
  
"Why is not an easily answered question."  
  
Serena had started to cry and Kakuya looked surprised and confused. "So the enemy is after us three. And the rest of you because they are friends with us?" She asked.  
  
"Hai, I'm afraid so." Serena threw herself at Hotaru. Sobbing into her shoulder she let words escape from her lips in incoherent phases.  
  
"I need to go." Setsuna said. "Taru, I need to see you after lunch. The outers and I have something to discuss with you." She walked away leaving three women staring after her. Well two women the other one was still sobbing.  
  
"I feel like a fool and a baby." Serena said.  
  
"Your neither." Kakuya said patting her on the back. "And we'll protect you. The scouts, Starlights, and Hotaru and I will all fight with you. That's what friends are. Now let's enjoy this cake?" She smiled down at her new friend.  
  
"Hai, thank you Kakuya." Serena said, wiping away the tears. "And Taru, I know you couldn't tell me sooner and I thank you for always being there. I know you've had it worse off then me before, so I won't cry anymore. I still have friends, and that makes me happy."  
  
"Thank you Usagi-chan. I'll always be your friend. Kaki here, and I will always be your friends." Kakuya glanced over at Hotaru with a questioning look.  
  
"Kaki?"  
  
"Hai, your nick name."  
  
They all laughed for awhile and started to relax a bit, but still, inside they were all tense and uneasy. Taru, Ser, and Kaki (An: I'm gonna start referring to them as that cause I'm lazy.) all chatted and Ser asked Taru to sing something else.  
  
Wetting her lips Hotaru jumped from her seat and over to the small entrance. "No ones around good. Alright I'll sing." She said coming back over. "I wrote a song awhile back and I wanted to know how it sounded. That okay with you two?"  
  
"Hai." Kaki smiled.  
  
"Go for it." Serena grinned taking another cookie.  
  
So Taru sang another song and the others loved it. "Kakuya, can you sing?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"A bit." Kaki blushed.  
  
"Sing a bit, please." Ser begged.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll teach you two my song." Taru volunteered. They all agreed and had a wonderful time learning it.  
  
**On a balcony**  
  
  
  
Yaten could hear the clear voices that drifted up in song. He hadn't been able to get the little minx of his mind and he was getting annoyed. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself. "I shouldn't feel anything for her. Nothing at all." He turned and stepped into his room, "Yet, I think, I could… Nah" He sighed and glanced at himself in the mirror.  
  
"I do, don't I?" Sigh, "I've tried all my life to keep people out, and I get to know a girl in what? Four, five days, and I soften to a pile of mush." He slammed his fist into the mirror and came away with his hand dripping blood. "Why?" He whispered. "Why is it always like this?"  
  
"Give into it." A voice said behind him. Yaten spun around and found none other then Haruka standing at his door. "Listen, I don't like you or the other Lights. But Taru-hime does. She loves you, which I will never get why or how. But she does, so in her best interests is it I come here." Haruka sent a glare at him. "You may not see it yet, but you love her too. And she needs someone right now. Michi and I love her like a daughter and don't want to see her hurt. Don't hurt her, Healer. Don't." With that, Haruka spun around and left Yaten to stair after her.  
  
"I do, don't I."  
  
  
  
How'd ya like it? I started to write longer chapters so be happy. The song they all learned from Taru is one I wrote and will appear in later chapters. So ja ne minna-san. Angel 


	19. Goddess of Innocence

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter was written by my friend Neko-chan who is an awesome writer. She sent it to me, and I had to post it. OOC warning an lemon up ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru walked back to her room after tea and cookies with Serena and  
  
Kakuya. She'd received many comments from her two friends. Kakuya admitted she wasn't much of a performer and Serena whined that someone had eaten her cookies even when she had already devoured them. She smiled and let out a sigh.  
  
Letting herself fall back onto the large bed her hair spread all around her. Her leg still hurt from the previous battle but she ignored it when she heard the door open softly. A pair of green eyes peered at her and the swift silver hair caught her attention. (AN:OOC) "Yaten," she whispered his name.  
  
The next thing she knew he was looking down at her with his shirt off.  
  
"Hota-chan, I can't help myself anymore."(Okay this next part is gonna get really intense, mature readers only please.)  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw the true desire in his eyes. ~This is more than just physical...~ His lips met hers as he touched her body like none other. "Yaten..." She kissed him into seduction. "We shouldn't... We can't..." Her conscious was doing everything it could to convince her that this was wrong. But she felt with her body, her heart, and her soul that this was so right. So completely and perfectly right.  
  
~I want to...~  
  
He drifted helplessly back to her gaze and found her cheeks surprising flushed pink. She looked so sweet when she was embarrassed. He smiled at her and kissed her again. His tongue found it's way into her mouth and danced with hers. His hand slide under her shirt and cool air teased at her flesh. She let out a quick gasp but he kissed her and the heat returned to her body. It kept getting hotter and hotter until sweat dripped from her forehead and he was on top of her both completely unclothed.  
  
"Hotaru," he panted, gasping for air. "Hota--H..."  
  
"Yaten..." She begged him for his touch. "Yaten..." She couldn't get past him name. His green eyes twinkled in the sunlight. The sun was at it's highest and the heat caressed as this angel was already doing.  
  
"I..." His breaths were rapid, and he couldn't help but smile. "I la..." He kissed her forehead and the purple shinning light of Saturn came from it. "I love you, Firefly..."  
  
Her breathing was uneven and she stared at him with the violet depths.  
  
"I just knew that if I believed you would... And Yaten..." She pulled her to him.  
  
"Hmm?" He smiled and licked his lips as he felt ache with the need to make love to her.  
  
Biting back a gasp of air she whispered gently, "I love you, too..."  
  
He heard those words and the hair on the back of his neck rose.  
  
"Nobody's ever said that to me before." A tear rolled down his cheek and she kissed it away.  
  
"Get used to it." She smiled and he looked at her with widened eyes.  
  
Smiling back, he touched his lips to the h on her forehead. "I think I could." Sliding inside of her they became one, together in a maelstrom of lovemaking. He'd never felt so alive as he had with her. Losing his virginity to the Goddess of Innocence herself was shear bliss.  
  
Now she'd remember the Outers wanted to talk to her after lunch. A sigh escaped her lips. That could wait till later 


	20. HOTARU!

Here's the next chapter. I have a question and I want you vote on what happens. A.) Should Hotaru, Serena, or no one get pregnant? B.) Should someone get captured? C.) What should Scarlet do to them?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and glanced around her room. She wasn't alone.  
  
Yaten slept with his head lay upon her chest. He looked peaceful and calm. Not like how he acted or… well that.  
  
Softly Hotaru brought her hand to his hair. She'd wanted to do something for a while, so she slowly ran her hand through his hair. Soft silky hair met her fingers. A small smile came to her lips.  
  
Her eyes wandered down his body, blushing lightly a girlish giggle escaped her lips. Hotaru brought her eyes to the clock. Six o'clock. She heard a sigh and glanced at the man that had been so loving and gentle to her. But instead of soft sleeping features, green passion filled eyes met her eyes.  
  
"Don't stop." He murmured. Hotaru smiled and started stroking his hair again.  
  
"Are you a cat or something?" She asked. He let a real smile grace his face.  
  
Yaten yawned. "No, koi, are you?"  
  
Hotaru flushed a maroon color. "Um. I need to get up. The outers wanted to see me." He nodded and moved to get up. Slowly and lazily he stood from the bed.  
  
He was a god, Hotaru decided watching him gather his clothing. He glanced back and grinned as her eyes drank their fill. Easily he slid his clothing on. "I'll see you later." He said. She only nodded and watched him leave.  
  
"Oh my god. I just slept with Yaten." Hotaru looked around and let a huge squeal come from her lips. "I can't believe it. The guy I love just told me he loved me too!" She started to jump up and down on the bed.  
  
She suddenly sat back down. "Okay, not me at all. Must calm down or else I'll turn into Mi…" Hotaru sighed and went to get dressed. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door. "Hotaru?"  
  
"Hai Haruka-papa?" Hotaru called back.  
  
"Wow your there. And here I thought you'd gone and died." Haruka called through the door.  
  
"I thought so to, since I just went to heaven." Hotaru mumbled under her breath. "Come on in."  
  
The door opened and Haruka stepped in with a small smirk on her face. "I thought you were going to come meet me and the others after lunch, but I guess you were preoccupied."  
  
"I'm sorry Ruka-papa. I was… busy." Taru replied.  
  
"I figured since I met Yaten on my way here, and he had the hugest grin on his face." Haruka said.  
  
"Nani? How… I mean, why aren't you mad?" Taru asked.  
  
"Because unless he hurts you, I'll let him be. As long as you're happy then I'll be nice. But if he does anything, anything at all, I'll kill him." Haruka said calmly.  
  
Taru walked slowly over to Haruka. "Thank you Ruka-papa. You're so wonderful." Hotaru threw her arms around Haruka's neck and hugged her 'papa'  
  
"May I join the love fest?" Michiru said from the door.  
  
"Hai Michi-mama." Taru replied. Michiru came and hugged her lover and her daughter.  
  
About five minutes later, Setsuna found them still hugging. "Alright. Since when did you three become all huggy?"  
  
They all laughed then headed down to have supper, which started ten minutes before.  
  
Serena sat next to Seiya, Taiki next to him, and Yaten on the end. Hotaru blushed and looked away. ~Now what? Is he going to say something? Should I say something? ~ Hotaru's mind raced as she walked with the others towards her friends.  
  
"Hi you guys." Serena said. She grinned widely at her friends. Yaten glanced up and noticed Hotaru. He let a tiny smile slide onto his lips.  
  
Hotaru blushed slightly and sat down next to him. "Hi." She whispered.  
  
"Hello." He said back.  
  
Seiya looked over at the two and raised a brow. He chuckled and grinned. ~I can't wait to get Yaten alone to question him. ~  
  
***A week later***  
  
"They haven't attacked. I'm getting worried." Haruka said to Michiru.  
  
"Hai." Michi said back. "And I'm also worried about Hotaru."  
  
"Why?" Ruka asked.  
  
"She's sick. She keeps throwing up and then she seems fine for the rest of the day." Michi sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on."  
  
Setsuna was walking by the door at that exact moment. She turned back and entered the room. "Koben wa. Sorry for the interruption, but who did you say was getting sick?" She asked.  
  
"Taru. Why?" Ruka said.  
  
"Because that sounds like something a pregnant women goes through."  
  
"Nani?!?" Both Ruka and Michi screamed.  
  
"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!" Haruka screamed, running from the room, and down the hall. "HOTARU!!!!" ~If she really is, I'm going to kill Yaten! ~ 


	21. Laughter, Tears, and Pain

Angel: I do not own sm. Thank you all who reviewed. I am so happy to have passed 100 reviews. And I hope you have good luck with your own H/Y fic Senashenta. Now I'll answer the questions that were asked.  
  
When will Lita turn good again and join the Starlight's side?  
  
~I'm not quite sure. But I'm getting to it. Don't worry I'm thinking she will. But then again, I might surprise you.  
  
What exactly happened to Rini? Is there any way to bring her back?  
  
~Rini? Hm… She might come, and she might not. You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Exactly what does Akuma translate to?  
  
~Akuma means Devil. It sort of fits, ne?  
  
  
  
Well ja ne minna-san. Enjoy this next chapter………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena yawned and glanced over at Seiya. He'd been by her side since she'd gotten there. Walked with her, ate with her, and at night, he slept next to her. Thankfully Haruka hadn't found out about that little fact. She'd accidentally let it slip out to Kakuya and Hotaru, and had had to make them swear to secrecy. Now sitting in one of the gardens, the one she'd had tea with Taru and Kaki.  
  
A small giggle escaped her lips as she thought of her friend's new nickname. Seiya looked over, "What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Taru and I gave Kakuya a new nickname. So now her name is Kaki." Serena laughed a little more. Seiya chuckled too. He grinned for a second then looked over at something.  
  
"Serena?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Hai?" She smiled.  
  
Seiya stood up and walked over to her. Slowly he picked her up while she squealed in surprise. "Seiya!" he laughed as he carried her over to the swing. Setting her down on it he brought his lips close to her ear.  
  
"Hold on." Serena could feel his warm breath on her ear and her cheeks flushed with heat. She slid her hands onto the rope and felt the rush as Seiya pulled her back then let her go. She giggled and let out a happy sigh.  
  
"I haven't done this in a long time." Serena said.  
  
"Then enjoy it." Seiya said back. Silence then descended on the two. Both let their minds wander away, Seiya let a huge smile dawn onto his face. "I love you."  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "Nani?  
  
"I said I love you." Seiya stopped the swing and came around so he was facing her. "I love you, and will always love you."  
  
Serena could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to say what she was going to have to. "Seiya. I love you to, but as a friend. I might love you more, but I can't say it now. I'm still getting over Darien. My heart isn't over him, and is to weak to love so soon." She let her tears fall then. A whole flood of them. "I so sorry." She whispered getting up and running out of the garden. ~I do love him. But I can't tell him that yet. Not out loud~  
  
Serena ran, and ran. She ran right into a person. "Taru?"  
  
"Usako? What's the matter?" Hotaru asked looking at her friend.  
  
"I… It's nothing." Serena murmured wiping at the tears. She could read the confusion and worried look in her friend's eyes. "I have to go." Serena turned from Hotaru and started into a blind run once again.  
  
Hotaru stood watching where Serena had just stood. "Something is wrong." A few minutes later, Seiya came barrel assing down the path and Hotaru had to jump out of the way to avoid him. "Very wrong. I think I better tell the others." Hotaru slowly came back onto the path. "I hope it's safe now."  
  
  
  
***At Akuma's Fortress***  
  
  
  
"I miss them." Lita murmured getting into a pair of jeans. Slowly she slid on a cape, and grabbed her henshin wand and stuffed it into her pocket. "I think it's time I go back to those who really care about me."  
  
Walking away from the people who said they would give her everything, to the people who could give her the one thing that she truly wanted. "Friendship and Love." She murmured to herself.  
  
"But you won't have either." Lita whipped around and found Akuma standing there.  
  
"I won't let you control me." She sneered.  
  
"I should have expected this from you. After all you're an Outer by birth. To bad for you." He reached up and grabbed her arm. "Now it's time you pay."  
  
  
  
Crimson and Scarlet laughed as they saw their master pull Lita out from her room. "Aw the poor baby gonna get a beating?" The both bust into giggles again. Akuma let a grin touch his dark features.  
  
"Crimson, take your sword out." He commanded, she did as ordered and came to him with it held, handle out. Taking it he motioned for Scarlet. "Both of you hold her." They complied and grabbed onto Lita. "Now little one, I take one of your most precious things."  
  
Swiftly Akuma brought the sword down and a moment later auburn strips of hair fell to the floor.  
  
Lita let tears come to her eyes but didn't let them slide. When he was finished he brought a mirror over and held it up, Lita could feel the bitter bile work it's way up her throat. Her hair was in strips, short as Akuma's but looked much worse.  
  
Akuma chuckled, "Next part." He said, bringing the sword to the middle of her neck. "Should I kill you? No. That would be to nice."  
  
Crimson ripped her shirt off, and left Lita in only her bra, but Scarlet removed that right after. Lita nearly screamed but the sound never came as Akuma's lips thrust onto hers. She tried to struggle free, but the two girls still held her tight. He took the knife and soon ran it up her chest cutting into her flesh. Blood flowed freely down her body.  
  
"Go tie her up on my bed. I think it's time she know my true power." Akuma laughed evilly. Lita could do nothing more then scream and cry. 


	22. I Will Make It

Here you are, the next chapter of my ficcy! I hope you enjoy it, cause I liked writing it. So review minna-san! Ja ne.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Blood spilled everywhere. Pain filled her. 'He' had tortured her in the worst ways making her feel so dirty and used. Lost in the darkness of 'his' room she felt like giving up. She had nothing to live for. Her friends, her plan, and her mission: They were all lost. And the worst part of all, she wanted it all back.  
  
Opening her eyes she glanced around the darkened room and saw only a small gap in the wall that let air in. She knew this place had to be a cell in Akuma's realm. He'd sent Crimson to lock her there, in the cell. That was only after he'd used her.  
  
Now she was alone, totally and completely alone. Her thoughts drifted to her happier times, spent with Serena and the others. The day she'd taught Hotaru to cook. Those had been fun times, the times before the betrayal. In the 'Book of Eldar' the betrayal would forever be written.  
  
This very book was where all magic and history was recorded, and this was no exception. Yet, she didn't want to be set in history as the one to have hurt her only friends. So once again she struggled against her bonds. Hope flared to life in her heart and her strength returned ten fold.  
  
The hold of Akuma may be tight, but her heart was stronger for she need to help her friends. Redeem herself to them. "I will safe them, and myself." She pledged.  
  
********************************************  
  
Yaten glanced up from his book that he'd just picked from the shelf. He sat in the library, one of his favorite spots in the universe. The door had just opened and someone had come in, but had managed to slide behind one of the rows of books. Looking back down he read.  
  
Violet eyes peeked around the bookcase and a small smile slid onto a set of pink lips. A small sigh escaped her lips as she watched Yaten. He was sitting in a chair, his silver hair in a loose ponytail with a few strands falling into his eyes. His green eyes looked so intense as he studied the words.  
  
"Yaten?" The woman called. He looked up and found Hotaru standing close enough to reach out and grab. Setting the book aside he turned his full attention to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She wet her lips, "We need to talk."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I don't know where we are, and I'm so confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You and me. We had sex Yaten, and I heard you say you loved me, but did you mean it?" She whispered.  
  
"I meant it."  
  
Hotaru looked up sharply, and stared at him. "You do?"  
  
"Yes." Yaten stood and walked to her slowly. "Very much yes." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I love you Hotaru." He whispered.  
  
Hotaru looked up at his green eyes that held so much emotion. "You didn't want to love again, why change your mind."  
  
"You came."  
  
"Yaten."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yaten looked down at the woman that now held his heart. 'I really love her' He'd never wanted to love her, but he did. And he wasn't about to let her go. Lifting her face to look at him he leaned in and kissed her. "You're mine, Hotaru."  
  
"And you're mine."  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
I don't want to love again. Serena thought. Her head spun with so many mixed emotions: pain, betrayal, fear, love for he friends, and most of all conflict. She couldn't hate them, never. But she still felt the pain of reliving their words. "Darien, the first man I loved, broke my heart. I can't love him anymore, but I can't love another until my heart heals.  
  
"I'm so sorry Seiya. But I can't love you yet." She murmured to herself. Drying her tears she got up and walked out of the room. Even though she promised herself she'd finished crying a single tear still dropped from her eyes as she left the safety of her room. Walking down the hall she noticed one thing different, Haruka was on the warpath. She came storming down the hall shouting for Hotaru, while Michiru and Setsuna followed trying to calm her down.  
  
A small giggle rose from Serena, how ironic, she'd always been the one so happy and Hotaru sad and lonely. But now their positions had changed, she was sad and Hotaru was content. Yaten had been sharing secret glances with Hotaru all though dinner, and you couldn't help but notice the content glow radiating from her.  
  
"Serena?" She turned and found Seiya looking at her longingly. "Serena, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry for all the pain. I should have considered your feelings. I will always love you, Ser. But until your ready I'll wait until your ready. I'll be here for you when you need me, and I will never give up my love."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Loving you is enough for me."  
  
"Seiya?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Will you hold me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
********************************************  
  
Hotaru curled up in Yaten's lap, content to just be held. He read his book again, but now had her sitting on him so it was nary impossible to read. Setting the book down he slid his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her neck.  
  
Their peace didn't last long for a minute later, Haruka burst in. "HOTARU!!!!" She screeched. When Haruka saw their positioning, she narrowed her eyes. "Listen." She shouted, pointing at Yaten. "You got her pregnant, and that can't be forgiven!"  
  
"Nani?" Hotaru squeaked.  
  
Yaten's jaw dropped, "Your what?" He asked.  
  
"Don't ask me, I don't know!" Hotaru shouted. She glared back at her 'father'.  
  
Michiru and Setsuna soon came in but they were to late for Haruka was pacing around shouting. "The only logical thing is to take a pregnancy test." Setsuna said.  
  
Hotaru nodded dumbly, and followed the others out of the room.  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
"I must escape." Lita whispered. She had broken free of the bonds but hadn't been able to escape from her cell.  
  
Digging at the hole, she pulled out something she was supposedly supposed have destroyed. Her henshin wand glowed a dark green, "My planet has forgiven me." Lita said. Holding it up she shouted three words, "Jupiter Star Power!" The lightning swirled around her and once transformed she had to get out as soon as possible.  
  
Using he most powerful attack she blasted a hole in the wall and jumped. The fall was long but what she didn't find at the end was the ground. The fall had brought her into deep space, so now she might just make it.  
  
Letting her power surround her she flew towards the home that her friends now had. "Please, Jupiter, give me strength." She whispered and headed 'home'. 


	23. I'll Help You

"I made it." She panted. Lita then proceeded to collapse. She lay in her own sweat, blood, and pain for over an hour. But soon a carriage came by carrying a courtier to Princess Kakuya.  
  
"Stop the carriage!" The lady shouted.  
  
Once stopped she jumped out and ran over to look at Lita. "Help…. Me." Lita whispered.  
  
"Yes, don't worry. We'll get you to a doctor." The woman said. "A little help please." The lady told the driver. He instantly got down and picked Lita up. She was then laid into the carriage. That's about the time she lost conciseness.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and kissed her lips. "Don't worry." She whispered. "Hotaru will be fine either way."  
  
"I know." Haruka pulled Michiru closer. "It's just, I don't want her go through is. Especially at a time like this." Michiru snuggled closer and closed her eyes. "I don't want my baby to hurt."  
  
"Hai. She'll always be our little princess, but she is growing up."  
  
"I know. And that's what scares me. She might stop calling be papa."  
  
"Hush now. She'll always be our daughter. And think if she does have a baby, we'll have a granddaughter.  
  
Haruka grinned. "You're going to make me feel a hell of a lot older then I am."  
  
They both laughed lightly, but then Serena came running into the room followed by Seiya, Taiki, and Kakuya.  
  
"Hotaru's pregnant?" Seiya asked.  
  
"We don't know yet." Michiru said. The others sighed.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Lita opened her eyes and looked around. She was in dimly lit room, which was decorated nicely. She assumed that the owner must be rich. And the woman that came in proved her point. She was dressed in a blue satin gown with white lace and ribbons. Her blonde hair hung down to her neck. Lita smiled, this was the woman from before.  
  
"Your awake!" The exclaimed. She grinned. "I'm so happy. I was worried that you were going to die. There was so much blood. You gave me quite a scare."  
  
"Thank you for your help. I'm Lita." She smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm Kalli of Castleton." The lady said.  
  
"Am I on Kinmoku?"  
  
"Yes you are. What may I ask happened to you?"  
  
"It's along story." Lita sighed then proceed to explain.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A pair of big blue eyes stared up at a sobbing Hotaru. She was of yet to be noticed.  
  
"Taru?" She squeaked.  
  
Hotaru looked down and gave a small smile to her.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's hard to explain." She gave Hotaru a confused look. "I'll try to explain."  
  
"K."  
  
"I might be having a baby. And yes I'd love to be a mom. And yes I think I could do a good job. But this isn't a good time. With the war going on between the inners and us, I'm scared that I wouldn't be able to fight."  
  
Smiling up at Hotaru she giggled. "I'll help you."  
  
"Thank you Chibi-chibi."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Wow." Kerri said with wide eyes.  
  
"And I'm here to try and redeem myself to the friends I've lost. I pray they'll forgive me." Lita sighed.  
  
"I think they will. I would if I were them. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. But I'll help you find your friends. And get them back." Kerri stood. "I'm going to get you something to eat."  
  
"Thank you Kerri."  
  
****************************************************  
  
The doctor left the room finally and walked right out past the waiting group.  
  
"Doctor?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"She'll tell you." The doctor called before disappearing.  
  
They all rushed into the room to find Hotaru hugging Chibi-chibi. "Taru?" Serena asked. She walked up her friend and sunk down onto her knees. Haruka and Michiru went over next and sat next to Hotaru on the bed. (An: They're in a bedroom.)  
  
Hotaru sighed and looked at her parents and her friend. "I…." Haruka gave her hand a squeeze. Hotaru glanced at her for a second then up at the others in the room. Seiya and Taiki stood back from everyone, watching her. Kakuya smiled warmly at her. And Yaten, he stood by the window watching her.  
  
She prayed for help. As if knowing what she was thinking, Chibi-chibi snuggled closer. "I'm here." She whispered. Hotaru nodded.  
  
*********************************************** 


	24. Broken Words

"I'm scared." Hotaru whispered to Haruka. She smiled. "I'm pregnant." She said quietly, yet loud enough for everyone else to hear. Haruka looked down at her 'daughter' and sighed. 'I wish it hadn't happened. Now my poor baby has to suffer and only watch as things happen. But maybe it'll be better this way.'  
  
"Taru." Serena squealed. She hugged Hotaru and giggled lightly. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
Michiru stood. "Come on everyone. Let's leave Hotaru to rest." She motioned for them to go. But before she left she leaned down and kissed Hotaru on the check.  
  
Haruka hugged her little girl then followed Michi out. Serena waved as she and Seiya escorted her out. Taiki left with Kakuya and Setsuna. Soon everyone but Chibi-chibi and Yaten were out of the room.  
  
"I'm here." Chibi-chibi said sweetly. "Don't worry, I'll help you."  
  
"Hai. Thank you." The little girl scurried out leaving the two alone.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(An: Sorry bout the whole name thing w/ Kerri/Kalli. Her real name is Kerri, k?)  
  
"Thank you." Lita mumbled over her glass of some juice. "What is this?"  
  
"It's Burble berry juice."  
  
"Okay." Lita and Kerri sat together in the small living room, which they were now having lunch in. "So you think my friends are in the palace?"  
  
"Yes I do. We'll go there in a few days. You need time to get better."  
  
"Demo…"  
  
"But nothing, you need to rest."  
  
"I need to warn them."  
  
"Alright. We'll go tomorrow."  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Yaten was staring out the window, and not saying a word. This of coarse made Hotaru all the more nervous. "Yaten?" He didn't answer. "Yaten?" Still nothing. "Yaten?" Hotaru sighed. "FOR ONCE WILL YOU THINK OF SOMEONE OTHER THEN YOURSELF!!!! I HATE THAT ABOUT YOU, YOU ALWAYS PUT YOURSELF BEFORE OTHERS!!!!!" Hotaru threw her hands over her mouth, not believing she'd just said that out load.  
  
Yaten spun around with an incomprehensible look on his face. "You think I wasn't putting another before myself when I searched for my princess? When I told you I loved you, wasn't I putting you feelings before mine?"  
  
Hotaru stared wide-eyed at him. She let her hand drop from her lips and a growl escape them. "How dare you! First of all the only reason you wanted to find your princess was so you could go home and get away from earth. Secondly, if what you just say is true, you don't really love me! I don't need to hear it again, I'm leaving your silly palace and living on my own!" She stood and ran out of the room.  
  
He watched her go. "Jerk."  
  
  
  
(An: Shall I end this here…….)  
  
  
  
^  
  
^^  
  
^^^  
  
^^^^  
  
^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^  
  
^^^^  
  
^^^  
  
^^  
  
^  
  
  
  
(An: I'm not that mean.)  
  
"I'm such a total jerk." He let a single tear roll down his creek. "I hurt her worse then anyone else, I told her I didn't love her when I really do."  
  
"And now it's to late." An evil laugh came from behind him. Yaten spun to stare at a man…  
  
"Akuma….."  
  
****************************************  
  
Hotaru ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Finally she couldn't take anymore and collapsed into sobs. She curled up in a ball and cried until her cheeks turned red, her clothes wet, and her eyes dry.  
  
"Now now Tenshi no Shi, that was nothing compared to what I'll do to you." A voice said. She whipped around and stared into the eyes that held hell in their depths.  
  
She spit his name out with venom "Akuma."  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
(Two hours later.)  
  
"They must be done talking by now." Haruka glanced at Michiru  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm going to see her."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Koi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Haruka and Michiru hurried into the room only to find it empty.  
  
"Hotaru? Yaten?"  
  
"There gone."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Look at the wall Michi."  
  
They both turned and read what was written in blood. 'I almost have the whole deck of tarot. The devil, the tower, the lovers. I only need the princess and the universe! Send me thus and I'll spare your lives.'  
  
Haruka growled. "He has them both." 


	25. Two Roads Part I: Crossing

Angel: My gods! Sage: Nani??????? Duo: I think she's just happy. *Angel jumps up and down giggling like a five year old* Angel: I finished another chapter! Duo and Sage: Is that all? Angel: Yes! Sage: Enjoy!  
  
Angel: On a more serious note: What happened to all my reviews? It's like everyone disappeared. I started off with like ten per chapter now I get one. I feel like people have lost interest in my fics... Please, if you're all still out there, review! If people don't read my fics, I'll probably stop posting. So let me know. Ja ne minna-san. Maybe for good.....  
  
  
  
  
  
(One week later from the time of the kidnapping)  
  
"Thank you so much for coming Karutsu" Kakuya smiled warily at her elder brother. He'd come all the way from the other side of Kimonos to help in her search for her missing friends. Karutsu had been crowd king only a year before so he was very busy. But when his little sister needed help, he came running.  
  
"Your welcome sister." Karutsu stood five inches taller then his sister, with green eyes and short red hair. He dressed in a suit with the royal symbol over his heart. A long red cape trailed behind him and on his head a golden crown sat.  
  
"The scouts should be here in a matter of moments. I feel so awful; it's all my fault. And poor Hotaru." Kakuya whimpered. She had never been one to have a break down, but this was as good a time as any to have her first. Karutsu took her into his arms and held her sobbing form. He didn't know the full details, but if it was enough to this to Kakuya, then it was enough to kill for.  
  
"Princess." Fighter and Healer rushed in. They bowed swiftly to Karutsu and were on their feet in seconds and surrounding Kakuya in another. Chibi chibi and Serena were next to arrive. They both looked tired and sad. Seiya slid away from his princess and pulled Serena to him. Galexia and Setsuna entered after, walking slowly to the small group. Karutsu's eyes left his sister for a moment and wandered over to Setsuna, she didn't notice. The other outers arrived. Haruka and Michiru looked tired and warn. They were holding onto each other for dear life. Hotaru had been their little girl. Their baby!  
  
"Now, if someone will explain?" Karutsu asked, his gaze took in the room. Taking a deep breath, Setsuna started to tell the whole story: from their arrival to the attacks and the kidnapping. When finished she slid down onto the floor, her body couldn't stand to stay upright any longer.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Soft cries and whimpers came from the corner of the dark cell. Yaten heard the cries and woken from his slumber. He'd been in a room before. Akuma had been there. The pain and torture he'd been through. Pure agony. But now, he was somewhere else, and there was someone else.  
  
Slowly he crawled over to the other person. He found a girl curled tightly in the fettle position crying softly. "Miss?" Yaten said in a hoarse voice. The girl looked up and sad purple eyes met his. Yaten nearly fell back, *Hotaru*  
  
"Yaten?" She whispered.  
  
"Hotaru?" He swiftly took her into his arms. She was covered in blood and dirt. Cuts and scratches lined her arms and the rest of her body. Her hair had been cut back to shoulders and her clothes were in taters. Tears fell softly from her eyes and she clutched him for dear life. "Hotaru I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I do love you, and this is all my fault.  
  
"Koi..." She whimpered. "Please Yaten, save me."  
  
"Hai koi. I've got you."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Don't worry Rini, we're almost there." Sighing, Luna turned her gaze to the girl walking next to her. Some how Rini had found her way back from the future without Pluto. Rini was different now, and so was the future. Luna had explained the events of what had happened to her once she'd arrived and they'd struck out towards Kimonos. Artimis, Diana, Ceres, Orbit, Luna, and Rini all now walked on towards the palace where they were to find Serena and the other scouts.  
  
"I can't help but worry. My supposed father betrayed us in the future and everything has gone wrong. Now, I feel that it is up to me to help here, in this time." She sighed and bushed a lock of black hair from her forehead.  
  
"Black hair, you have short black hair. I don't think I'll get used to that." Artimis laughed. Ceres and Orbit rolled their eyes.  
  
"So who are they Luna?" Rini asked.  
  
"We are star cats from the star region outside of the Kimonos Galaxy. We came here to help since the evil also threatens our home as well." Ceres supplied.  
  
"Do you protect any one person like Luna and the others do?" Rini smiled.  
  
"No. We have no assignments as we very much would like." Orbit sighed. Both cats sighed at the same time. Ceres had gray fur with a black star on her forehead. She had black paws and blue eyes. Orbit was black with a white star on his forehead. He had blue eyes and white paws.  
  
"To bad, I'd think everyone would want a guardian. That reminds me, the outers don't have any guardians do they?" Orbit's ears perked up.  
  
"People here don't have guardians?"  
  
"Nope." Rini giggled. "On a more serious note, let's hurry!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Serena and Seiya held each other as Karutsu and Kakuya spoke about plans. The outers had gone off to sit in their room and cry again. Seiya actually felt bad for them.  
  
"I can't believe this. Hotaru is pregnant too!" Serena cried against Seiya's shoulder.  
  
"Hush Ser, everything will be fine. We'll them both back." *Yaten, be safe.*  
  
Setsuna entered slowly and walked up to Karutsu and Kakuya. "Hello." She said softly and sat down at the table across from the king. He glanced up at her and smiled softly.  
  
"Hello miss Setsuna."  
  
"Hello Setsuna." Kakuya sighed.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Why Hotaru? She's the one with the most to loose at the moment." Kakuya sighed. "I hope she and her baby are alright."  
  
"So do we all." Setsuna let out a long sighed. Karutsu slowly eased his hand onto her shoulder. She turned her garnet eyes to him.  
  
"We'll find your friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel: Well well well. Setsuna finally gets someone. Tell me what you think minna-san. Don't make me not finish this. Hope you liked. Ja ne. 


	26. Two Roads Part II: Leading

Angel: I SHALL ASK ONE MORE TIME: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PEOPLE READING????? But I would like to thank the three who reviewed. I'll finish at least one more chapter: Neko-chan, Senashenta, and Patricia Summers.  
  
Oh and please check out my other names, Dark Reflection and Shadows_of_Kaos. Enjoy por favor and REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru woke to the warmth of Yaten's arms wrapped around her. Blood and dirt were splattered over both of them, but for the moment, she was happy they were together.  
  
"Well well, look at lovers I've trapped in my cell." A deep, evil voice taunted. Hotaru looked up with a snarl in the direction of Akuma. He stood looking exactly as he was, the devil. "And how are you my dear messiah?"  
  
"As wonderful as wonderful can be." She said sarcastically.  
  
"That's perfect. How about you and I have a little fun while you lovers still resting." He raised a brow.  
  
"Never!" She shouted. Her voice shook with so much emotion that Akuma took a step back.  
  
"Well then.." He grinned. "To bad you didn't have his child in your belly else I wouldn't care what you said." He laughed at her whimper. "But I'm sure you won't mind a bit of torture now would you?"  
  
"Bring it on." She glared.  
  
"What if I killed your lover here?" He pointed to Yaten, "Or what if I had some fun with him myself?"  
  
"Oni! Evil maniacal oni ass! You're sick!" Hotaru was trembling uncontrollably.  
  
"Leave her alone Akuma." Yaten growled.  
  
"Awake are you?"  
  
"No really." Yaten sneered.  
  
"Crimson. Scarlet. Wine. Come to me my pets." The three women appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Raye. Mina. Amy. Why?" Hotaru whispered. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes but she wouldn't give in. "How could you betray Serena? Any of you?"  
  
Crimson sneered. "I'm not 'Raye'. None of us are those people, they're dead." The other two nodded.  
  
"Then killing you will be a hell of a lot easier!" Hotaru screamed.  
  
"Hai. It will so wonderful to proud you all into bloody messes." Yaten growled. Hotaru sent him a look, ~He can get mad. remind me not to be the one to do that. ~ Both were now standing prepared to fight them, even if they were still trapped behind bars.  
  
"Where's Lita?" Hotaru asked after a moment.  
  
"She ran. She wanted to be on your side, she felt sad. What a stupid bitch." Wine giggled.  
  
"Fight us bitch." Yaten growled.  
  
Akuma laughed. "Now now. We have bigger fish to fry girls." Crimson and the others stood down. "Go watch for their rescue party, for I'm sure it will be along soon." He grinned. "Now!" They disappeared into the shadows from where they that entered. Akuma watched with a smile plastered on his face, they made a cute couple. Too bad he had to kill them. "Why don't you eat?"  
  
With a wave of his hand, Akuma had made the cell into a furnished room with sweet fruits and candies. "And don't worry its no trick. I don't plan to kill you. yet. I want to kill all the scouts together. And this time, I want you all to watch Serena suffer.." A flash of smoke he was gone.  
  
Hotaru sunk down onto one of the chairs. "We have nothing better to do then enjoy this peace while it lasts." Yaten nodded and sat in the other. He reached for one of apples and brought it to his lips.  
  
"It's not poisoned."  
  
Hotaru sent him a dark look, "How wonderful for us."  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lita looked up at palace. What was she thinking coming here? It wasn't as easy as walk in, apologize, smile, and be friends. Sighing she looked at her new friend. Kerri gave her a soft smile.  
  
"You can do this."  
  
"I just wish I had as much faith in myself as you do in me." Lita glanced up at the gate that blocked her way. "Haruka's gonna kill me."  
  
Kerri giggled. "I won't let her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Remember you're here to warn them too."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good, now let's go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They both walked up to the gate, and Lita sighed again. "Excuse me?" She said to a guard. He glanced at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like to get in."  
  
"I'll ring Fighter."  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
Rini watched as the palace came in clear view. "Lita?" She whispered seeing the tattered senshi standing in front of the gate. "Lita!" Her voice was louder as she started to run. Lita turned and found Rini running towards her.  
  
"Oh Rini." She felt like crying. "Rini!" The small girl leaped into her arms. "Thank god. Please Rini, listen to me. I'll tell you what happened. And you have to believe me, I'm not evil."  
  
"Lita, just tell me what happened." Rini gave her a sad smile.  
  
"I'm Kerri." Rini glanced over. "Lita will explain about me." She laughed lightly.  
  
"Then start Jupiter, for you look weary." Luna and the other cats came running over.  
  
"Then I'll start." Lita sighed.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Setsuna glanced out the window. She raised a brow when she caught sight of who she thought was Rini and Lita. "Oh gods, tell me the time stream isn't that messed up." She sighed.  
  
Karutsu came to stand next to her, "I'd say it is if the goddess of time doesn't know what's happening."  
  
She sent a glare at him, "I don't know everything."  
  
He chuckled, "I never said you did." She sighed.  
  
"I'm scared that everything will fall apart."  
  
"Then I'll put it back together."  
  
Setsuna turned around and looked him strait in the eye. She raised one fine brow, "Are you hitting on me King Karutsu?"  
  
"If I am?"  
  
"I'd be flattered. But I'd have to say now is not the time. I have a feeling the ending is drawing near."  
  
"Somehow, Suna, I think it's just beginning." 


	27. Two Roads Part III: Walking

Thanks to Fia, Senashenta, Sakura, The Lady Galadriel, Lei, Kristina Vador, Ash, and SwordInKaos. Sorry, I screwed this chapter up the first time I posted it, so thanks to mi amiga Neko-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru started out the window of the cell. It was dark and she was so tired. Yet she couldn't sleep. It was late at night, but she was still on guard, not wanting to be lost if someone were to attack.  
  
"I wish you'd sleep so I could." Hotaru whipped her head around and stared at Yaten. His jade eyes watched her. "While you worry away the night you make me uneasy."  
  
"Oh I'm so terribly sorry to be interrupting your beauty sleep. Especially since you need it so much." Hotaru snapped back. She'd already been pushed to the end of her rope, and it was about ready to snap.  
  
"That was a low blow." He muttered with a chuckle.  
  
"I've had it with you!" Hotaru suddenly burst out and stormed over to him. "You're the most infuriating person I've ever met. I hate how you can always put a person on their nerves end, and the fact that you don't care. But most of all, I hate the fact that when you told me you loved me you lied! You're a cynical, infuriating, pain in my ass, liar!"  
  
Yaten watched her a few moments after she'd run out of breath, "Feel better?" She sent him a glare and turned away with a huff. "Should have figured." Sighing he ran a hand through his silver hair, "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? That it's my fault we're in this mess? That I didn't lie and am in love with you? That I..."  
  
Hotaru stopped him when she turned back to him with an look of total and complete shock. "What did you say?" She whispered.  
  
"That it's my fault?" He asked with a raised brow.  
  
"No. After that."  
  
"That I didn't lie?"  
  
Hotaru took a shuttered breath in. "Ya. That part." With tears starting to gather in her eyes she leapt at him and berried her face against his shoulder. He watched her as she started to cry softly. "Why Yaten? Why do you love me?"  
  
Her eyes rose to meet his, "You're special. You're different. You're you and don't pretend to be someone else. Those are the reasons I like you. The reason I love you. You complete me." She pulled her face to his and kissed her softly. Yet he drank deeply, tasting her like she was sweet sugar and warm sun.  
  
Hotaru slid her hands into his hair, letting then slide down until the freed all of his silver locks from the tie that confined them. The salty tears that still fell from her eyes mixed his taste, scent, him.  
  
Yaten pulled away, trying to catch the breath he was never sure he'd regain. He berried his face into her soft hair. Reveling in the scent and feel. She smelt like vanilla, rain, and lilac. A knock out combination.  
  
"Why did you say you weren't?" Hotaru asked softly.  
  
"I was afraid." He said softly. It was so unlike him to admit things, to tell others what he felt. To love. "The last time I loved someone they died, my mother, my father, my family. I didn't want to loose anything again."  
  
"I'm sorry Ten-chan." She whispered. He pulled her face up to look at him.  
  
(An: Okay, so I gave Yaten a nickname. I like it! K? So deal!)  
  
"Don't be. I was an ass for thinking that it was my fault. It wasn't. I suppose it's time I let go. I need your love Taru. I need you. And I need our baby."  
  
"Oh Yaten!" Hotaru threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Ten-chan. I love you so very much."  
  
"Taru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When we get out of this. we'll get married and I'll move to earth if I have to."  
  
"No Ten, we'll stay on Kimonos, I love it there. That's my home now. You're my life. I want our baby to grow up there."  
  
"Her name will be Seishi." Yaten murmured.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"That's her name."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Hai. And her name is Seishi. 'New star'. My new light." Hotaru nodded and let her eyes shut softly. Yaten held her not wanting to ever let go. 'I've come so far since I first met the scouts. Even though I didn't want it, they changed me. And I'm actually glad.'  
  
"How touching." Came a sarcastic voice from the outside of the cell. Yaten and Hotaru gapped as Crimson stood outside with some sort of glowing orb. "This." She motioned to the orb. "Is so you can watch your friends die."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Serena, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Kakuya, Karutsu, Seiya, Taiki, Chibi- chibi, and Galexia sat on one side of a table while Lita, Kerri, Rini, and the cats sat on the other.  
  
"You'd dare to show your face here?" Haruka demanded the brown haired senshi of Jupiter.  
  
"Please." Lita begged. "I'll disappear right after I tell you what I came to tell you." Her plea fell upon deaf ears though for none of the others would listen.  
  
Kerri stood, "Forgive me highnesses, but I have to speak. I found Lita bloody and tortured. She came here to warn and help you. She told me what she did and that she was sorry. I plead for you to."  
  
"Kerri." Lita said sharply. "I've no right to come here for their forgiveness." She turned back to the others. "But please, listen. Akuma and the Blood Riders are planning on luring you one by one away from each other. Then one by one he'll catch you then he'll kill you all together. Please, you must attack him before he can attack you!"  
  
"He already did." Serena's quit voice brought all eyes to her. She hadn't spoken since Seiya had told them Lita was there. "He took Hotaru and Yaten. It was my fault. If I hadn't have brought her she'd be safe; on earth."  
  
"No." Lita murmured. "She wouldn't have. Akuma has as much of a grudge on her as he does on you. It's not your fault Usagi. It's mine. And I'm so sorry for ever helping Akuma. I wished you'd forgive me, but you can't. I did something terribly wrong and I can't take it back. So now that I've come to say what needed to be said." Lita sighed, "I'll go."  
  
She stood, even while Kerri pleaded with her to stop, and walked towards the door. "Lita?" She stopped and turned to look at Serena. "Don't go." The quiet plea had Haruka and Michiru out of their seats.  
  
"You can't be serious, Koneko." Ruka stormed. "She betrayed you. She."  
  
"Made a mistake." Serena finished, "And she's only human." With a small smile Serena stood and walked to Lita. Tears fell from Lita's eyes as the blonde hugged her. "I missed you Li."  
  
Rini's eyes flickered to Seiya's, "In the future." She muttered, "Things have changed."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Akuma stared into the crystal glass that held a red liquid. "At the moment my dearest Bunny, this glass holds wine. But soon it'll hold your blood. And I'll drink deeply of the sweetness that victory holds." Angel: I wrote another fic! 


	28. Two Roads Part IV: Passing

Some one once asked me how I find time to update my fics. Point is.... I don't have any. It's the thought of all of the reviews that keeps me from dumping my fics in the dust. Ya, I've taken to ranting lately so ya.  
  
Oh well. I'm writing this chapter cause I need a break from the science report I'm halfway done with. Anyone ever heard of writers block when it comes to reports? Probably not, sigh.  
  
Okay, in this chapter I'll answer all the questions Shinigami's questions cause I sort of forgot about the past part. Oops.. Silly me. Thanks for reminding me. And Senashenta, get your fic out soon, and I have no idea where I heard the name, I just heard it, and loved it. So ya. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ps: Some reason I just thought that 'In The Middle' was a great song to go with chapter. Oh well.. That was just useless rambling. Oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru hid her face against Yaten and let tears roll down silently. Akuma was going to kill her friends. Usually Hotaru wouldn't have minded dieing if it meant she died alone, but her baby. She couldn't die.  
  
Yaten held Hotaru, but kept his eyes on the orb. He wanted to know what was happening. If Crimson and the others attacked, maybe just maybe he could see some weakness.  
  
Yaten kept his koi tight against him. He needed to feel her warmth. His thoughts trained on the devil that'd locked them up, if anything Akuma wasn't stupid. He was waiting the others out. But he had one fault in his plans; his need for revenge overwhelmed his thinking at some points.  
  
With a sigh he let his eyes focus on the silent field that stood in front of Akuma's tower. That's where everything would come together, where the final strings of destiny would be wound.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Seiya watched Serena stared out the window of the top floor of the palace. "Ser?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, going to stand behind her.  
  
"No." She sighed and turned to him, "I'll never understand why. Why my mother never told me about Darien? Why didn't Hotaru say something sooner? Why didn't Setsuna see anything? Why did the future change? Why Darien let himself become Akuma? Why I never realized he was a devil?"  
  
The end words came out on a sob as she broke down crying and fell limply to the floor. "I'm such a mess." She murmured as Seiya gathered her into his arms.  
  
"It's alright. Hush. Everything will be okay."  
  
"No it won't." Serena's eyes pierced into his. "Don't you see? Hotaru and Yaten will never be able to erase the time where they are. Can you imagine the torture? And Taru's baby, it could be dead and she could be suffering. Oh Seiya, it's all my fault."  
  
Seiya held Serena tightly against him, "We'll get them back. And they will be fine." He ran a hand through her hair, stroking the blonde strands tenderly. "I know everything will be alright."  
  
"You really think so?" Her blue eyes were swimming with emotions when she looked up at him.  
  
"Hai." Seiya said with a small smile. "Everything will be alright. You just wait and see."  
  
"That's the hardest part, waiting." She said softly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Rini watched Seiya and Serena together. "They're totally and completely in love." She murmured. "Both of them."  
  
"How do you feel about all of this Rini?" Luna asked.  
  
"I don't know." The smaller senshi sighed, "I don't know Seiya well, but I know Serena's in love with him."  
  
"Hai." Artimis nodded. "Luna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to tell them about what happened during the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"It's their right to know." Luna said, "Gather everyone into the main hall."  
  
"Hai." Rini nodded, "Hotaru already knows doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes." Luna said.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ten minutes later....  
  
Everyone was seated in the dining room watching Luna as she sat upon the table. In front of her was a ball of light.  
  
"Tessa mika no kourin." Luna said making the ball expand until it consumed the whole room into itself.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
The thrown room was aglow with happiness and laughter as delegates from all over the Universe conversed with one another. The Silver Millennium was a happy time, full of wonder and peace.  
  
Queen Selenity talked softly to her best fried, Queen Morgaine of Saturn. At the purple haired woman's side was a small but limber girl, Princess Trinity. The small angel faced girl of 13 looked shyly up at her aunt.  
  
"How is your daughter?" Morgaine asked smiling at her sister while she patted her daughter's head. "Sweat heart, why don't you go dance with some of the nice boys down there?"  
  
"I don't wanna." Trinity whined.  
  
"Now darling, you ought to go make some friends. The other Outer scouts can't play with you all the time."  
  
"Okay mama." Trinity released herself from her mother and trudged down the steps from the thrones to the ballroom floor. Looking around she spotted Princess Mennonite, Lickratia, Rieseta, and Amethyst. But her cousin was nowhere in sight.  
  
She wandered out onto the balcony and watched the stars that were so beautiful. "She's probably off with her beloved again." She scoffed at the vision of the baka from Earth. "That stupid head is so annoying. Why does Serenity or Selenity put up with him?"  
  
"Good question." A soft voice came from behind her. Trinity turned to find her aunt standing there with a smile. "I'll tell you." The queen motioned for the younger girl to sit.  
  
As the queen peered up into the night she let out a breathless sigh, then started. "Ten years ago, I feel in love with a man name Cordial. My mother didn't understand and banished him from the moon. But I, being just a child, didn't understand why. His family was wicked and vile, but he wasn't. He was the stranger in the family, the good child.  
  
Yet his father and mother trained him to be wicked, but he just wouldn't. I loved him so, and I wonder if that's what kept him from his family, my love. I snuck off to see him one day, stole a bored a ship bound for earth. And when I arrived, the guards attacked me.  
  
Cordial's family was going to try and kill mine, but he had apposed it. I was thrown in the dungeon and left there till I cried myself to sleep. He came for me though, snuck me out and told me to leave. Get as far from Earth as I could. Cordial told me it was the last time I'd see him, he was now engaged to his cousin and could not be seen with me or his parents would kill me. Go he said, never look back. So I ran, ran as far as I could.  
  
It hurt so much, when I'd finally found a trade ship to the moon I was in tears once again. I knew deeply in my heart my love would never fade yet I'd never see him again. When I finally arrived back on the moon, my mother eloped me in a hug and betrothed me to the first man eligible.  
  
I loved my husband, but not truly and deeply like Cordial. And when Darien showed up on our doorstep one day, looking exactly like his father, I couldn't refuse. He had so much good in him, with only a touch of wickedness. I thought it would fade over time, and seems to have."  
  
Selenity looked down and her small and fragile niece who was now crying softly and silently. "It's so awful." Trinity whispered, "To be deigned love."  
  
"I know." Selenity gathered the small girl into her arms, "Promise me something, though. You must never tell anyone, for you, Luna, and I are the only ones who know. It's our secret Firefly?"  
  
"Yes Aunty Len." Trinity said, dabbing at her tears.  
  
"I have to go back inside. You shouldn't stay to long or else you'll catch a chill." Trinity nodded as she watched her aunt slide gracefully back into the ballroom.  
  
"Our secret."  
  
"Oh Darien." Trinity's head whipped around and she sprung over to the edge of the balcony. Darien and Serenity stood, holding each other tenderly.  
  
"Oh no." She mumbled to herself. "Sappy stuff."  
  
"You mustn't go." Serenity said softly.  
  
"I have too. Your mother suspects everyone from earth, don't be afraid darling; I'll be alright."  
  
"I love you Darien."  
  
"I lover you too my sweet princess." Darien disappeared back into the night leaving Serenity alone. Serenity walked inside and left the cool night for her despair. Trinity was about to go back in as well until movement caught her eye.  
  
Darien once again appeared, but his time with an evil smile upon his lips. "Soon princess, you will be mine, and I will kill that mother of yours for my mother. You're sweet queen took my father's heart from my family. Now I'll take the princess's. Then I'll run it up the flag pole with my bare hands." He laughed evilly and vanished.  
  
Trinity brought a hand to her heart and tried to calm it's wild beating. A gasp escaped her lips, "I have to tell Serenity and Selenity." With a mad dash of energy the young girl flung into the ballroom only to see Serenity and Darien exit after a dance. "No." She whispered in terror.  
  
Fighting panic, Trinity ran as fast as she could, searching in desperation for her aunt. Yet to no avail she realized too late that the end of the Silver Millennium had begun. Outside, Beryl's forces had attacked, and Darien was about to strike.  
  
"It's my fault." Trinity said, "If I had been faster, I could have warned them." With a small sob she was overwhelmed in the Silver Crystals life and sent to earth with the rest of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Queen Selenity watched the light's fade, "I am sorry my children. I realized too late. Trinity, you might be the only hope if Akuma arises in Darien once again. You and I are the only ones who know." 


	29. Two Roads Part V: Parting

Angel: Another chapter for you all.  
  
Sage: Goodie.  
  
Yaten: Not much more to go.  
  
Duo: Keep reviewing.  
  
Angel: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't Hotaru tell me?" Serena asked softly as the light faded. Tears were falling down her cheeks rapidly.  
  
Luna looked at her with sad eyes, "Let me finished the rest of the story."  
  
Artimis nodded, "Though I'll take over, Luna." He sighed, "About a hundred years before all the scouts were revived, Akuma once again woke. Saturn was summoned to life again for a grand battle. They both knew that the battle would be the most challenging and desperate fight in history.."  
  
Kakuya interrupted, "Then why hasn't anyone heard about it before?"  
  
"Good point." Haruka spoke for the first time since the story had begun.  
  
"Hm. It is isn't it?" Artimis murmured, "let me finish the story and then I'll tell you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "the fight was hard and long, Saturn and Akuma looked like death was about to take them both.  
  
And Akuma had also summoned help. He called the inner senshi to his aid and sent them on Saturn, making the odds seem in his favor. They very much were.  
  
Saturn fought with passion, courage, and mind, body, and soul. She did something amazing, for she fought, not for revenge, but for peace, love and future triumphed.  
  
It was a hard fight for her and she didn't seem like she would win, but then standing atop the ruins of their battle on Earth's second moon she let her glaive fall and destroy Akuma's evil all together.  
  
"Earth had another moon?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes." Setsuna said quietly, "It was the planet that Queen Contessa rules. She was Queen Serenity's youngest sister."  
  
"Anywase." Luna said, "Saturn called on the powers of the shadows and the very essence, the core, of the universe. She took power from every galaxy, moon, and star, every life force, every being alive and brought together.  
  
With the final release of that power she called out an incantation, "Alamas leviousous regarda takara rekken. It roughly translates to, 'for those who have suffered, cried, and cared. I do this for you. For those who have died, fought, or hid. I do this for you. For those who want peace, a bright future, and life, I do this for you. I do this for the world, for the stars, the sun and the moon. I do this all for you.'  
  
And she brought the attack on Akuma, and the inners, 'Dark Moon Summons!' She cried and the moon exploded. In the final seconds remaining, Saturn erased the knowledge of the second moon from all those on earth, and she sent the souls of Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, and Darien to Earth, so that the good in them might live. Akuma, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury died there, along with Saturn.  
  
A hundred years later, Luna and I were awaken and filled in on the details by Sailor Pluto who had watched in vain from the time gates. Together, Luna and I used our power, as Lunarians to summon Saturn's soul back from the dead. She was reborn, younger then her true self, on earth a few years after the inners.  
  
We were so relieved when Darien and inners showed no signs of evil. We thought Saturn had conquered the utmost evil from the universe. But our happiness was short lived. Once Beryl came and took Darien over, she released the part of him that had been destroyed. Akuma started to rejuvenate without Darien knowing, and day-by-day it killed him. The inners were also slowly being drained of good power and replaced by evil. That was Beryl's true purpose, though she didn't know it, to revive the evil beings in them.  
  
Everyone in the room was silent. Lita finally spoke, "Then why am I here now? Good again?"  
  
"Jupiter is a planet from the Outer system." Luna said softly. "Because of that, your mission to protect overpowered the evilness and rid you of it, leaving Lita instead of that "red" colored name like the inners are using."  
  
"Why Hotaru didn't tell you." Setsuna sighed, "Was because I didn't let her have her memories of that until the night you came to her doorstep. She'd had had no idea until then. No way of knowing. I'm not sure she totally remembers now, either. So don't blame her."  
  
Serena was ashen white and was sobbing against Seiya's chest. Haruka and Michiru looked distant, as if dreaming. Taiki, Galexia, and Kakuya sat quietly, digesting the information. While Setsuna, Luna, and Artimis looked sadly at any where but their princess. The others just watched.  
  
"The final chapter in the Silver Millennium is unraveling. After the upcoming battle, the end will finally come. We must be ready." Serena's voice was soft and distant as she dried her tears. "I won't let Hotaru be the one to sacrifice herself or to bear the pain alone. She's my friend and I won't let her die alone." 


	30. Two Roads Part VI: Meeting

Angel: Again I updated!  
  
Sage: Wow. Amazing.  
  
Duo: lol.. Sage did you have sugar?  
  
Sage: Uh huh. Angel gave it to me!  
  
Angel: um. oops.  
  
  
  
Two Roads Part VI: Meeting  
  
  
  
Seiya aimed a punch at Serena and hit her right in the stomach. A cry escaped Serena's lips as she crumpled to the floor in pain. Haruka came to stand beside Seiya, her eyes narrowed; she kicked the younger senshi in the leg, hard.  
  
Tears fell hard and fast from Serena's eyes. "Get up." Haruka commanded. "If you're going to sit on your but and cry like a baby then there's no hope for rescuing Hotaru and saving this world."  
  
"But. Do you have to be so hard?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes!" Haruka barked and with a swift turn she marched over to watch Michi and Suna fight.  
  
"Are you okay Bunny?" Seiya asked.  
  
Serena looked up at him with cool and hard eyes, "I have to be."  
  
Lita sighed as she and Taiki took a break. Haruka was a hard teacher, especially when she was trying. They'd been out in the field overlooking the palace since sunrise. It was almost sunset, and Ruka hadn't given them a break since lunch. Serena was matched against Seiya, Michi and Suna, Taiki and herself, Ruka was watching, and Rini and the royals were watching.  
  
They had to train, to prepare for the fight at hand. The two remaining starlight's were training the girls in their new powers, while Haruka helped them in physical battle.  
  
After a few more minutes Haruka called them all together, "We have to count on the fact our powers could be enabled. Akuma and his lackeys will always have a backup plan. Now we need one. Lita, you know the palace right?"  
  
"Hai." Lita nodded.  
  
"Then you'll have to find Hotaru and Yaten. Our first priority is to get them out, even if it means we save the fight for another day. Try and lure Akuma as far from the palace as possible. It's going to be hard, but we have to do it!"  
  
"I'll go with Lita." Seiya said. "It'll be easier if there's two of us."  
  
"No." Serena said, "They won't expect Lita be on our side and it'll look odd if any one of us is missing. We have to make them think we're there to fight to the finish." Seiya, Taiki, and Lita nodded.  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed, 'what's going to happen? The time line is so screwed up. It scares me. Rini's changed. She looks like Seiya. I don't understand.' She felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and started into Karutsu's warm eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No." She murmured. "I don't understand what's going on, and it's hard for the guardian of time to not know what's happening in time." He nodded and opened his arms to her. She welcomed the embrace and rested her head against Karutsu's shoulder.  
  
Little did the two know, but Kakuya was watching with a disbelieving look. 'My brother and. Setsuna? Well that's an odd turn of events. It's seems there's more then one romance happening under the roof of my palace. I just hope the one pair of lovers is returned to us. I miss talking with Hotaru, and Healer. And watching the secret looks Hotaru sent him when no one was watching. And. I. I miss Kenshin.'  
  
"Princess?" She turned to look at Fighter. He was watching her with a soft look, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about Kenshin."  
  
"You're betrothed will be found! I know when he disappeared most thought he was dead. but he'll be found. Akuma probably has him. I know the wedding's supposed to be next week and that makes you sad."  
  
"Please don't go on." She said softly, her eyes welling up with tears. "I have to be strong and pray we find him. I know he's alive."  
  
"Yes, princess." Seiya nodded and turned to Taiki who was staring off into space. They were all at nerves end. 'And some more then others; Serena, Kakuya, Setsuna and. me.' He sighed, 'I've said so many mean things to Yaten. And I really don't want him to die.'  
  
Serena's mind was also on the missing two, 'Hotaru. you've been so wonderful to me. And you've had your own share of problems in life. You didn't need mine put on your plate, yet I shoved them there. I'm so sorry. It's my fault.' Her blue's shimmered with tears that still wanted to fall, even though she'd cried enough to flood a world. "I wish I hadn't gotten anyone else involved." She whispered.  
  
Michi and Ruka watched all the others, Suna and Karutsu, Kakuya, Taiki, Seiya and Serena. Rini stood next to the two older scouts and the cats stood around their feet.  
  
"It's hard." Luna said. "Everything's gotten way out of hand."  
  
"Hai." Artimis said.  
  
The two star cats rolled their eyes. "I don't get all of them, all mopey and teary eyed. It's pathetic." Huffed Orbit. "I don't like that Serena especially, she's a ditz and a blonde." (An: I don't think so. Okay. really Ser is a bit of a ditz but she's not bad.)  
  
"It's not fare to pass judgment yet. This is a hard time on all of us." Luna said.  
  
"Hm. We'll see." Ceres raised a brow.  
  
"I just wish Lesta was here." Orbit said.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I think it's time to go." Haruka announced after another two hours of training. "We have no choice. It's not like we have much time. We need to leave now."  
  
"Hai, I agree." Michi said.  
  
"I don't." Seiya said while glaring at Haruka. The senshi of the wind wasn't happy with him or his brothers. 'I know she blames us for Hotaru being gone now and for her being pregnant, though that one is Yaten's fault, but I think she's just mad at herself. She just needs know Hotaru is alright and as soon as possible, though we can't do that.'  
  
"And why not!" Haruka growled.  
  
"It'll be like running into an ocean with a boat and staying there for days. We just can't! We need to form more of a plan." 


	31. Two Roads Part VII: Over Shadowing

Two Roads Part VII: Over Shadowing  
  
  
  
And they did just that.. Haruka, Seiya, and Karutsu stayed up late into the night trying to figure out a plan. Finally, at three o'clock they'd come up with something they all agreed on. In the morning, when the others woke, they looked over the plans and agreed with everything.  
  
Seiya, Taiki, Serena, Haruka, Michi, Suna, and Karutsu lined up and transformed quickly. They were soon ready, "So we'll all go after Akuma and his girls while you, Lita, go and find Hotaru. Take the kitties with you." Haruka directed.  
  
"So the basis of this is divide and conquer right?" Serena asked.  
  
"Hai." Seiya confirmed. "You and Haruka." He scoffed at that one, "are to lure Akuma away. Taiki and I are going after Wine and Scarlet. Setsuna and Karutsu will take Crimson."  
  
"Alright." Serena nodded. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Hai." Michi nodded. She placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get them out." Haruka nodded, but secretly, she wasn't at all sure. They all joined hands; Seiya, Serena, Taiki, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Karutsu and Lita. The cats jumped into the bag that hung from Lita's shoulder, "Everyone ready?" Seiya asked.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Taiki said, "So let's go."  
  
Kakuya and Rini stood to the side and watched, "Good luck." They both whispered as the eight people disappeared. "I wish Karutsu hadn't gone. I wish none of them had to go." Kakuya sighed, "But then, we wouldn't get Hotaru and Yaten back."  
  
"Hai." Rini said softly. "I miss Hotaru, she's one of my best friends. And I hope they get back soon." The woman and the girl stood watching the dust settle, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Wait. Just wait."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru stirred and opened her eyes. It was day, she could tell. The sunlight streamed in through the bared window. "I wish I could go outside."  
  
"Then you'd have to break out." A voice said. Hotaru turned over in Yaten's lap and looked at the cell next to theirs. She'd thought it was unoccupied, but she supposed she was wrong. Pulling herself off of a sleeping Yaten, she walked shakily over to the bars.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Out of the shadows a man appeared. He was badly beaten and his clothes. they weren't really there but for a cloth wrapped around his waist that hung to his knees. "Good day mi'lady. I'm sorry I haven't spoken before. I was scared of those horrid people who trapped me here would hear me."  
  
"Why won't they hear us now?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"They're gone. Akuma's summoned them; I felt it. I've been here long enough so I sense them. They won't hear us now."  
  
"Alright. But who are you?"  
  
"My name, fair lady, is Kenshin Hiroshima." He wiped at the brown hair that hung over his eyes. His hair reached his waist in a ponytail and seemed quite rakish. His eyes were green and he had a killer smile. "And may I be so forward as to ask your name?"  
  
"Um. Sure." Hotaru blinked. "I'm Hotaru Tomeo. My friend," She coughed at that one, "Is Yaten Kou."  
  
"Healer?" Hotaru raised a brow. "You know him?"  
  
"I should say so. He's protecting my betrothed."  
  
"Your betrothed?"  
  
"Princess Kakuya."  
  
"Kaki? Really? I didn't know she was betrothed. She must be dieing inside then." Hotaru felt sadness pang in her chest.  
  
"Kaki?" The man raised a dark brow. "You know my lady princess?"  
  
"Yes. She's my friend. I met her on Earth."  
  
"Earth? When she was lost? You're from earth? I've missed a lot." He chucked. "I hadn't realized Healer was here. I should have recognized him. I should have realized you weren't from around here either."  
  
"Why's that?" Hotaru blinked looking at him strangely.  
  
"Your eyes. Violet isn't a color any people I know have."  
  
"Oh. Wait, you mentioned something about escaping?"  
  
"You bet I did."  
  
"Kenshin?" Yaten stared sleepily up at Hotaru and his princess's betrothed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same thing as you I imagine." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Ya, whatever. Escaping huh?" Yaten asked. "How?"  
  
"Easily." Kenshin sighed. "We need to get the bars off the cells. Or the keys. And there is a way to do either."  
  
"How." Hotaru asked.  
  
"Wait and I'll explain." Kenshin rolled her eyes, "Alright. I'm getting there. We need to get someone out of here. I know you can use power Healer, can you Lady Hotaru."  
  
"Hai. Yes." Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Good. We need to blow a small hole through the bars. Enough to get an arm through. And it can't be loud." He started to explain the details and Yaten and Hotaru listened intently. Soon they'd formed a sound plan and set to work on getting the keys.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Akuma growled, "They've come to us!"  
  
"Sire?" Crimson asked from his lap.  
  
"Those little senshi whores, (An: I really really don't think that!) are here."  
  
"Would like us to go get them?" Wine asked. "I'd like a chance to beat those girls up."  
  
"Me too sire!" Scarlet grinned. "I have to pay them back a few things." She twisted a finger trough the strands of her hair. "I really can't wait to see those senshi how powerful hate is!"  
  
"Now now ladies." Akuma chuckled. You'll get your turn. We'll all go out together."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Serena inhaled deeply, 'I'm so scared. I don't want to be here. But everyone will die if I don't defeat Akuma.'  
  
"I'm gone." Lita whispered and took off as fast as her feet could carry her. Dressed in a black cape and her senshi uniform she fit into the shadows as best she could. The others watched her as she disappeared.  
  
"Good luck." Michiru said softly.  
  
"She doesn't need it." Haruka told the aqua-eyed woman.  
  
"We do." Karutsu said. "Now let's go."  
  
"Yes sire." Seiya murmured.  
  
They all ran towards the palace that loomed in the distance. It wasn't far. But it was startlingly scary. Serena huddled against Seiya as they walked. She feared for all their lives, for Taru and her baby, for Yaten, and for Lita. But most of all; she feared the moment when she'd have to look at Akuma.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hotaru breathed a sigh of relieve. "I can't believe there are no guards."  
  
"Interesting huh?" Kenshin sighed, "Akuma doesn't trust anyone else. And he doesn't think he needs them. Come on, its this way." He held a torch and so did Yaten. The three of them had gotten out of their cells and down the halls.  
  
"I think they're gone somewhere." Yaten murmured. "I think the others are here."  
  
"Oh no." Hotaru breathed. "Please no."  
  
"Lets hurry." Yaten urged. "We have to break out of this place as soon as possible."  
  
"Hai." The halls were dark and water dripped from the ceiling. You could tell the place had been used often and that it was very old. Out of the corner of her eye, Hotaru caught something.  
  
Someone had just run by. "Hold on." Both men turned to her. "I saw someone. They ran towards the cells."  
  
"It couldn't have been any of Akuma's girls. They appear by magic."  
  
"One of the senshi?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I'm sure of it." Hotaru said. "Stay here. I'll go make sure." She started down the hall but Yaten's arm grabbed onto her arm.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will." She smiled at him and took off, out of his reach. Hotaru ran down the halls and back to the cells. She found them easily.  
  
"Damn they're not here." Lita muttered and let off a string of curses. The cats jumped out of her bag.  
  
"Well this is just great." Ceres growled. "All this way for nothing."  
  
"Not really" Lita whipped around and found Hotaru smiling softly at her.  
  
"Oh god." Lita whispered and threw herself at the ebony haired woman. "I'm so glad to see you. I missed you. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. Oh I'm so sorry Taru." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"It's okay Li. We need to get out of here though."  
  
"Hai." Lita said pulling away. "And we ought to hurry." She grinned.  
  
"Saturn?" Orbit asked looking up at Hotaru. She blinked at the cat.  
  
"Orbit? Shit, what you two doing here? Why are the fates involved in this?"  
  
"Because it's part of our mission." Ceres said.  
  
"Figures." Hotaru said.  
  
"Nani? What did I miss?" Lita asked. "Fates? Mission? I don't understand?" She sighed.  
  
"I'll explain later." Hotaru said and dragged the girl and the cats to where Yaten and Kenshin were waiting. "Lita meet Kenshin. I'll explain him later too."  
  
"Let's get out of here." Yaten said as the castle started to shake, "Now!" 


	32. Author's Notes all groan I know I know s...

Author's notes:  
  
Okay, I haven't done one of these for a long while. So here I am, gonna drill you all on a few things. Okay, not really.  
  
Firstly, thanks everyone for all the reviews. I know I'm stretching the last chapters out. It's only because I don't want to end it. So ya.  
  
I know it's Kinmoku, but it'll take me a long time to change all the chapters.  
  
Yes I know mi amiga Neko, I'm sorry for the screw up on chapter twenty- seven  
  
Lena, thanks for the all the reviews. Took me along time to read all of them, lol.  
  
Stl, if I'm so much of a jerk then why are you reading my fic. I'm not happy for being called a jerk at all. Maybe I will put Lita with Taiki. But my fic, so I decide.  
  
Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. I'm going through them now and trying to edit them.  
  
  
  
And my main point. Get ready for it.............  
  
This is mainly a Taru/Ten fic! That's what I write! Seiya/Ser, Ruka/Michi, etc are all secondary. I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's the way it is! So Usagi Girl, I'm sorry. Ten and Taru is what I do! And to tell you the truth there's a surprise coming soon. Okay, so it's in the last chapter but oh well. You'll just have to wait for it! (It's bout Ser by the way) But ya.. So. Read and review minna-san!  
  
Plus, if ya have any more questions ask em'. I like knowing if I confuse you. So ya  
  
Jya ne  
  
~Angel~ 


	33. Two Roads Part VIII: Beckoning

Authors notes: Stl, this is mainly for you. To tell you the truth, you're the first flame I've ever gotten. (Aside from people saying I have bad spelling) And that's a hard thing to take, the first probably being the worst. And please, do you have to resort to name-calling? I mean you're welcome to your opinion, but please don't express them in such mean ways. I'd be very grateful. And if you'd stay tuned, I'm doing something with Seiya and Serena. It's a special moment for them, but it'll be in the last chapter. Thanks........  
  
  
  
Two Roads Part VIII:  
  
  
  
Hotaru, Lita, Yaten, the cats, and Kenshin hurried out of the labyrinth of corridors. With a sigh, Lita stared up at the secret entrance she'd found one day when she was still... with them. "Thank you god, finally we're out."  
  
"I'll drink to that as soon as we're back on Kinmoku." Yaten said, "So let's get out now." The others nodded and both men stepped to the door.  
  
"1." Kenshin said.  
  
"2." Yaten said.  
  
"3." Both said together and plowed the door down.  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, "You could have just opened it." Kenshin groaned as he and Yaten stepped over the door. "Hotaru?" Lita called as she too stepped out. "Are you coming?" She glanced back and spotted Hotaru staring back into the darkness.  
  
"Ya." Hotaru sighed and turned back to the light, "I just thought I saw something." She reached down and picked up Ceres and Orbit, while Luna and Artimis followed at her heals. Lita and Hotaru caught up with the Yaten and Kenshin who were looking over the edge of the dark clouds that held the dreary castle.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Luna asked, "It's straight into space from here."  
  
"Hai." Lita murmured.  
  
"So......." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"We teleport back?" Lita said, "But I don't think that'd work. You don't have enough power to get anywhere. So...."  
  
"We have to wait for the others." Kenshin sighed, "But how long? And how will they know we're here?" He glanced up at the ominous sky, with green eyes painfully staring. "I feel it'll be up to just us."  
  
"So........" Yaten muttered, "We teleport to space and fly back?"  
  
"I think so. We at least have to try." Lita closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "We really have to get out of here so we can fight when we need to." Her eyes opened, now filled with pain. "I have some paying back to do. But now is not the time."  
  
"Li...." Hotaru watched as the senshi of Jupiter stared off at nothing, her body looked weak, her eyes pained, her skin pail; she looked sick. 'What happened to you Lita? Did Akuma hurt you more then I thought?' Lita turned her gaze to Hotaru and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Shall we?" Ceres suggested snuggling closer to Hotaru, "I dislike this place immensely."  
  
"And you have some threads to reweave?" Hotaru asked softly. The cat's eyes cut to Hotaru /Don't you dare Saturn./ A voice warned in her head, /Orbit and I are responsible for writing destiny in text. I have a job to do as well! As the Fate of the Present, I need to make sure nothing is permanently damaged for the future./  
  
(An: Do you all get it now? I'm not sure if I'm explaining our new cat friends right. They're the Fates from Greek Mythology, the ones that spin destiny with a loom. Well since destiny screwed up, they came to help.)  
  
"Okay." Yaten sighed raising his hand to Hotaru's, "Shall we?"  
  
"Hai." Hotaru said softly, placing her small hand into his. Lita grabbed Hotaru's other hand, and Kenshin took her's and Yaten's. Luna and Artimis jumped back into the bag on Lita's shoulder while Ceres and Orbit took a different route; on Taru's shoulders.  
  
"Healer Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Wisher Star Power!"  
  
"Um...... I don't have a power." Hotaru, Lita, Yaten, and the cats all sweat dropped.  
  
"Just concentrate your power!" Lita said. Everyone's auras flared around them; color jumped and flamed to life. Their powers combined and there eyes closed. They're bodies started to fade as they reached out into space where they would be once they'd totally faded out.  
  
But........  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Seiya and Serena ran as fast as their legs could carry them. "Forget about the plan! We've got bigger problems." Haruka called from her position; she'd been trapped pushing Michi out of the way of one of Wine's traps.  
  
"Ah.... You are no fun." Akuma chuckled. "But you're almost all girls which means no matter what, I get some fun after."  
  
"You're a sick man!" Karutsu screamed.  
  
"Why of coarse. I like Serena didn't I?"  
  
"Why you ******* son of *****! I'm gonna....." Seiya raged on. (An: Sorry, I really didn't fell like swearing tonight. I used them all up when I "misplaced" my cell phone today. Oops......)  
  
Setsuna leaped from another of the slashes of energy Crimson shot at her, while Taiki dodged one of Scarlet's black disks. Michi was trying to free Ruka, though not succeeding very well; she got caught in the slime herself. Karutsu and Seiya fought with Akuma.  
  
And Serena......... All she could do was watch in horror as her friends suffered, 'because of me'. Her mind screamed at her run, her heart to fight, her body to crumple up and cry.  
  
"No! No more tears." She whispered. "I have to be strong. I have to buy Lita time to get Hotaru and Yaten out of here!" Serena's eyes closed for a second as she gathered her wits together.  
  
"So that's your plan." Serena whipped around and found Crimson floating behind her with a smug smirk upon her lips. "I knew that trader would be up to something!" Her eyes flashed, "I'll just have to go take care of the rats now then. Master?" She turned to Akuma.  
  
"Of coarse...." He waved his hand and she vanished leaving Serena staring where she'd been. 'No. All of our work. Our planning. But most of all my friends!' Her eyes welled with tears but she urged them not to fall. 'Please no more tears.'  
  
As Serena fought with herself on the inside, Akuma was reading to strike from the outside. He gathered his evil energy into a ball the size of a basketball and shot it at Serena.  
  
And she didn't even see it coming till it was too late.............  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A blast shook the mid- teleported group of senshi and brought them, with a crash, back to the reality of Akuma's cloud layer. "Trying to escape little birds?" Crimson cackled. Lita growled at her and stood; she was the only one who could. The others lay motionless, all drained of their energy. "And now there's no where to run."  
  
"I hate you." Lita spit. She lunged at the fired eyed woman and toppled her to the ground. Both women struggled for dominance, as the wrestled on the ground. The rolled at least ten yards from the sleeping group as Crimson finally pin Lita down.  
  
"No it's time for you to die!" She grinned wickedly. "And I'm going to be the one to do it. But first...." Her eyes narrowed to the unsuspecting sleepers. "I'll kill them."  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lita's cry echoes across the clouds, and all the way into the dark abyss of sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ceres and Orbit watched in horror as the evil fire senshi advanced on Saturn and the others. "What should we do? What can we do?" Ceres asked.  
  
"Nothing." Orbit answered.  
  
"But there has to be something!" The younger cat cried.  
  
"The only way is to revile our true forms. And revive the fighters."  
  
"Revive Saturn at least, since the transformation will take most of our energy." Ceres corrected.  
  
"True. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"If it will save some shard of destiny, yes."  
  
"Alright." Orbit sighed and closed his eyes. "If what must be, must come to be......"  
  
"Then let it be, what it shall be...."  
  
"Past!" Orbit called.  
  
"Present!" Ceres closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Future!" another cat appeared from out of nowhere.  
  
Rainbow lights filled the area and Crimson was blasted back with a scream. It faded as the lights dimmed and the dust settled. Three people now stood where once three cats where.  
  
"We...."  
  
"Are..."  
  
"The....."  
  
"Fates..."  
  
Three voices echoed.  
  
"Guardians of the........"  
  
"Past...."  
  
"Present......"  
  
"And Future......"  
  
"I am the guardian of the past!" The tallest was a man with silver hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes were ebony and he looked like he was carved out of a dream. His clothes were all white, but sparkled with silver dust. He wore a necklace with on word on it; "Telificas".  
  
"I am the guardian of the present." A woman's gold eyes sparkled dangerously as she wiped a piece of stray black hair into bun that was worn at the top of her head. She wore an attire of all gold with wisps of silver dust. On he neck was another a charm with the writing; "Incubus."  
  
"I am the guardian of the future." A small girl stood next to the woman. She had black and silver hair that hung loose to her shoulders. Her eyes were violet with flakes of gold in them. She wore both silver and gold clothes and sported a charm with the words; "Emituabus."  
  
"We are the Fates!" They all said together.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serena's senses kicked in a minute too late, as the ball of energy was centimeters from killing her. A scream threatened to rip from her lips, yet no sound came. The only thing after the dust settled was two bodies toppled over.  
  
Seiya's body lay limply over Serena's. A strangled sound escaped from her lips as she stared up into the face of the dead man that had loved her. "No." She whispered. "Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone watched in horror as the princess stood up and glared at Akuma; "It's your fault." She whispered in a deadly calm voice. "All your fault." Akuma felt another laugh coming on. But it was silenced with the echoes of Crimsons blood curdling scream.  
  
Wine and Scarlet's heads whipped around. "Shall we?"  
  
"No." Akuma said. "We've bigger things to worry about. Like where to berry all of their bodies." Serena lunged for the black-cloaked man but Karutsu's arms round around her waist.  
  
"Not yet. Don't fight for revenge." She nodded but still struggled. Haruka, Michi, Taiki, and Setsuna's power was thinning. They hadn't used their new powers as much as they should have so it wore out easily. They were starting to nod off into slumber; not wanting to in the least.  
  
So now it was Karutsu and Serena that were left to fight...........  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru felt a light shining, pulling her towards reality. She fought it, wanting rest, craving it. "Please; I'm so tired." She moaned. But to no avail she finally woke, her violet eyes fluttering open.  
  
Three people stood over her; watching her. "Ceres. Orbit. Lesta. What happened?"  
  
"You lost your energy, as did everyone. Crimson beat Lita down and Serena needs help! Crimson is now dead, but there are still the others. To save destiny you must fight." Ceres said.  
  
"If you don't, I'm afraid the future will break." Lesta sighed. Hotaru nodded and struggled to stand.  
  
"Saturn." Orbit sighed, "We grant you our power so you may fight and save the universe as we know it."  
  
"But what will happen to you?" Hotaru cried.  
  
"We will fade out of destiny until the battle is won." Ceres said. "I pray it'll be you that rescues us and not Akuma."  
  
"I know I will." Hotaru whispered, "I have to."  
  
The Fates joined hands in a circle around Hotaru and in a flash of light they were gone. Leaving Hotaru standing in a new uniform. (An: Sort of like Cosmos's, but with rainbow, silver, black, and white. And she has pigtails, but with star like shapes as the buns, and her hair's silver. She has the same star pendant from the Super S Series. She has a new staff with a moon with rings around and a crystal resting in the center of the rings.)  
  
"I am Sailor Celestial, the guardian of Destiny and Balance. I hold the Destiny Crystal, and I shall safe my friends!" The words echoed from her lips as the woman. "And I shall save reality!" 


	34. Two Roads Part IX: Following

Two Roads Part IX: Following  
  
  
  
  
  
The ground shook hard as the Akuma and Serena stood divided. "Every other battle we've stood together. Now we're divided. Will you win princess? I don't think so." He chuckled, his dark eyes taunting her.  
  
"I hate you Darien!" Serena cried.  
  
"I know, princess." He cackled raising a hand. "Come to me power." He called into the air, a staff soon appeared in his hand, a skull on the top looking deadly down at Serena as he swung it towards her. "Let's end this."  
  
"Yes, lets." Another voice called. Karutsu turned first and stared in awe at the being that watched them from the top of the rise. Akuma and Serena turned also and both gasped.  
  
"Who are you?" Akuma growled.  
  
"I am Sailor Celestial." The woman sighed her voice waving over them. "Akuma dear, I know what you're really about. You've been a pawn for far to long. I'm here to free your soul."  
  
"What do you speak of wretched woman." Akuma's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Chaos. It's controlled. No, you let it. You wanted, secretly from the moment after it had destroyed you in the battle with Galexia to once again be free. I pity you for what you've become. So I've come to destroy you." Celestial smiled.  
  
Serena watched the woman, "Do I know you?"  
  
The woman's violet eyes cut to her, "Yes Cosmos. But it's been a long time since we've seen each other. The Fates revived me so I could help you."  
  
Serena trembled as a light surrounded her. She felt herself disappearing and Cosmos taking her place. "I don't want your help. I want to kill Akuma myself." The other celestial maiden glared. "I don't need your help either."  
  
Akuma's eyes trailed from one to the other, "So, she's Cosmos's opposite. Yami isn't it? The entity of darkness."  
  
Celestial laughed, "Well aren't we a smart one?"  
  
"Why you...."  
  
"Oh shut up will you?" Cosmos growled. "I hate you now Darien. I probably always will. You betrayed me, my trust, my love. You are pure evil."  
  
"No sister." Celestial said, "No one is pure evil. There is still good in him."  
  
"I don't see it." Cosmos sighed, "Though I haven't looked that hard."  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
"Maybe you should both shut up!" Akuma growled. "I don't like being interrupted." He gathered his energy to his staff. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to kill you both."  
  
"Sorry, but death is not my thing at the moment. It's yours." Celestial sighed, "I wish it didn't have to come to this." She raised her hand and her staff appeared. "But you were right before in saying it's time to end this."  
  
Cosmos nodded, "I'd like to be part of this sister."  
  
"Hm....." Celestial did a flip off the ledge and landed next to Cosmos. "Then be a part of this. But it's going to hurt you."  
  
"Who are? On the inside?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Figured." Cosmos turned her eyes to Akuma. "Now Akuma. Prepare for the end." She called her staff as well and pointed it at his. "We shall destroy you."  
  
"That remains to be seen bunny."  
  
"That's not my name." Cosmos muttered.  
  
At the very same moment, Cosmos and Celestial raised their staffs and called their greatest power. The sky darkened and thunder broke the silence. Underneath them, the ground cracked and split until only one huge circular pieces and tons of tiny pieces remained.  
  
"Tempress......" Celestial called  
  
"Guardian...." Cosmos called  
  
"Ha. Is that all?" Akuma chuckled.  
  
"Arch!"  
  
"Light!"  
  
"Release!" Both called at the same moment. A silver light surrounded them in a circle and they all disappeared into it. No sound came. No movement was seen. After an hour of stillness, of breathless waiting, the light died. And only one person stood. Black hair swirled as a tear fell from the person's eye.  
  
"Finally." The voice echoed. "It's done."  
  
(An: Can you stand the suspense? Is it Akuma or Taru who's standing? Well find out next time! I know I'm mean!) 


	35. Two Roads Part X: Ending

Angel: okay, I have a little thing to say..... Read Kristina Vador's Ivory Love! It's soooooo wonderful! It's Y/H minna-san. So read now! Go go people! And check out my web site. I've got most of my fics going up there. So go now, do that to! It's at http://www.geocities.com/kaos_archer/indexhome.html  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Roads Part X: Ending  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone groaned from beside the victor. "My head hurts. And I wanna go home."  
  
"Now say dao and the song will be done Ser."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Never mind." Hotaru laughed, "But you're right. I wanna go home too."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hotaru and Serena whipped around and stared at the charred body of Akuma. "You freed me. I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you. It hurts me now, to think I did all of that to you. Forgive me, Serena. I do love you..."  
  
"Darien!" Serena ran over and knelt next to him, "Darien. You're back." Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"No Ser, I'm not. I'm dieing. Just please say you'll forgive me."  
  
"I do Darien! I do."  
  
"Now, Ser, do me another favor. Give Seiya your love. He needs it. So do you. Live Ser, and love." Darien smiled as his blue eyes slid shut. "Thank you Hotaru. I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble either."  
  
"No Darien, it's okay." Hotaru said. "Rest in peace." He nodded as his soul slowly disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye Darien, thank you." Serena whispered, "Thank you for giving me your blessing. I do love Seiya, very much. But I will never forget you." Serena wiped a tear from her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked wrapping her arms around Serena.  
  
"Hai, Taru. I'm fine now." Her blue eyes widened, "What about the others?" Both girls stood and hurried to find their friends.  
  
Michi, Ruka, and Suna slowly opened their eyes. "Taru?" Michi said, "What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai mama." Taru sighed, "Everything is alright now."  
  
"Thank god." Suna murmured, "Then Akuma......."  
  
"Is dead." Serena finished wiping a strand of blonde from her eyes.  
  
"Good." Ruka sighed, "Now let's get out of here."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Go, we'll find the others." Serena said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Michi asked.  
  
"Hai." Taru said.  
  
"Okay." Suna said. "Let's be gone then." She called on the time staff, "Time teleport." The three disappeared.  
  
"Why couldn't she have done that before?" Hotaru groaned.  
  
"To late now." Ser muttered, "Come on." The two hopped to the closed rock and then to the next, making there way to Lita's fallen body.  
  
"You get her, I'll get the Kenshin and Yaten."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Okay." Serena nodded and knelt down next to the senshi. "Up and at'um girl."  
  
"Ser?" Lita grinned. She opened her eyes and raised a hand to Serena's cheek. "You won. I'm glad. Can we go home now?"  
  
"Hai." Serena smiled. "But we have to get Taiki, Karutsu, and Seiya up."  
  
"Okay." Lita propped herself up on her elbow. "Let's go. I'll find Taiki."  
  
"I better go get Seiya then." Both stood back up and headed in different directions, though Lita limped.  
  
"Hey you......" Hotaru leaned over Yaten's still body. "Come on love, get up."  
  
"Go away." He muttered. His hand batting her's away from his head. "Five more minutes."  
  
"Ten-chan." Hotaru smiled, "Not five more minutes, now." She swatted his hand and finally his lids opened to reveal jade green eyes.  
  
"Go away baka. I want to sleep." He growled.  
  
"Come on." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Alright Taru-chan." He muttered as he sat up. "But when we get home I'm going straight to bed."  
  
"Then wait till we get home." Kenshin sneered. "Cause that's where we ought to get now."  
  
"Uh huh." Hotaru sighed, "Come on you two, let's go." Yaten stood and took her hand, though he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can we hurry, my head hurts."  
  
"I hurt too, but I ain't complaining." Hotaru muttered while hitting his shoulder, "Let's go Koi."  
  
"Hai." He sighed.  
  
Kenshin followed the two though he muttered to himself all the way.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Lita slapped Taiki's hand. "Get up will you?" Taiki groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "Come lazy."  
  
Taiki rolled back over and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was a pair of deep green eyes that pierced him to his soul. "Did I die and go to heaven?"  
  
"No Taiki, but you have gone crazy."  
  
Taiki came fully awake and found Lita's lithe frame positioned over him. "I'm not dead."  
  
"Nope. Just sore and a baka."  
  
"Thanks." He muttered and propped himself into a sitting position. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, just that Ser and Taru woke me."  
  
"Taru? Hotaru and Yaten are okay?"  
  
"Hai." Lita grinned, "Fine and living as well as they can be after a major battle."  
  
"I'll bet. Can you..... Um....." Taiki blushed slightly as he looked at their situation.  
  
Lita glanced down and found that she was nestled tightly between his two legs. A blush stained her cheeks as she wiggled away from him. But that didn't help Taiki's situation. His eyes widened, as he felt her body move against...... him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Seiya and Serena held each other tightly, "Serena?" Seiya asked. "You won?"  
  
"Hai." Serena said hugging him closer. "And now we can go home."  
  
"Home? Kinmoku? Our home?"  
  
"Hai Seiya-chan. And then we can get married."  
  
"Nani." He pushed her away and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm ready Seiya. I want your love. I want to love you now. I do love you." Her eyes were soft. "Do you still love me?"  
  
"Of coarse Ser. I'll love you forever and ever. We'll go home, and rest, then get married." She nodded and berried her head against his shoulder. "Finally we can live in piece."  
  
"Hai love." Seiya said. He could feel tears coming to his eyes, "Finally I have you."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Everyone met in the center of the rock formation. All smiling and hugging and crying. "I'm so ready to get back." Lita muttered.  
  
"Hai." Serena agreed.  
  
Karutsu, who had walked over by himself sighed, "let's just go."  
  
"Alright." Hotaru said.  
  
They all joined hands and stood in a circle. Light surrounded them as they all disappeared. The lights appeared on Kinmoku where Kakuya, Rini, Galexia, and Chibi-chibi stood watching. They'd hurried outside when the Outers had appeared.  
  
"Thank the gods." Kakuya cried when she saw all of them, safe. Kenshin grinned when he saw his betrothed running towards him. His arms opened and she slid into them. "I'm so glad everyone's safe."  
  
Karutsu rolled his eyes, 'silly little sister.' Though his eyes drifted towards Setsuna who had made her way to him. He smiled softly and took her into his arms. "I suppose, for once, I'm glad to be home." Setsuna sighed, 'I'm glad he's here too.'  
  
Serena and Seiya were already eloped in each other's arms. Both practically strangling each other in their love.  
  
"Gods this is sappy." Yaten muttered as three couples headed inside. Ruka and Michi followed, holding each others hands.  
  
Taiki glanced to his right. Lita was watching her friends, not paying any attention to him. 'Oh well.' He thought. Though it was a little to soon for that thought because Lita had taken hold of his arm and started leading him inside. "Come on boy-o. I'm cooking us dinner." He followed with a cheesy grin.  
  
"Oh god, not them too." Yaten groaned. Galexia laughed and pulled Chibi- chibi and Rini along with her inside.  
  
"We're alone" Hotaru said. "Ever get the feeling they plan this?"  
  
"All the time koi."  
  
"Well you're not alone anymore." Orbit grinned as he and the other Fates appeared.  
  
"Thank you for saving destiny Saturn. We are in your debt." Ceres said.  
  
"You shouldn't be." Hotaru said. "I'm a senshi, and that's what senshi do."  
  
"I know." Ceres sighed, "But we still owe you. We need to go now though. If you ever need us, call."  
  
"I will." Hotaru said as the three once again disappeared.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes, "now we're alone." He took her in his arms and leaned down, his lips meeting hers. "Let's go find the others." He said after a breathless second.  
  
"Alright. I'm glad it's over. I'm glad we're home."  
  
"Hai koi. We're finally home."  
  
"And together."  
  
"Yes...........together." 


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
(A year later)  
  
  
  
Twin golden rings touched each other as two hands interlocked. Their owners stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you." Hotaru murmured.  
  
"I love you too, Taru." Yaten smiled. A cry broke them apart and Hotaru jumped up from her position on the bed. Yaten took a second longer but soon caught up with Hotaru in the nursery.  
  
"Hey there sweeties." Hotaru cooed as she lifted a small child from a crib. Yaten walked to the other crib and lifted another child out.  
  
"Hey sport." He said with a smile. "How's daddy's little man today?" the little boy giggled and yanked on Yaten's ponytail. Yaten's face twisted and Hotaru sweat dropped. "So cute isn't he?" Yaten muttered.  
  
"Of coarse." Hotaru smiled at her son. Daren (An: No, not Darien, it's Daren.) had big green eyes and black hair. He had a huge grin that made everyone love him. And then there was Seishi, the adorable twin of Daren, with big blue eyes and silver hair. She was shy and so kawaii.  
  
"How are my sweeties today?" Hotaru asked the small girl. The tiny girl giggled and chirped nosily.  
  
"How cute they are." Serena smiled from the door. She was getting bigger, her belly full in her sixth month of pregnancy. "Suna-san's back from her honeymoon!"  
  
"Really?" Hotaru asked, her eyes sparkling. "Where is she?"  
  
"With her husband of coarse." Serena smiled. Setsuna had just gotten married to Karutsu. Where as she'd been married for eight months. Lita and Taiki where "seeing each other" while Kenshin and Kakuya's wedding was in another month. And Rini had gone back to the future.  
  
"Everything is good now, ne Taru?" Ser asked. Yaten rolled his eyes as the two girls passed messages with smiles.  
  
"Ser, I think I here your husband calling." Yaten muttered.  
  
"But he's..... Oh I get it." Serena giggled and hurried out.  
  
"That was mean." Hotaru grinned but let a small laugh escape her lips. "I'm glad to be home Ten-chan."  
  
"I'm glad we found home."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Wow, I'm done. My longest running fic and also like my first fic is actually done. It's scary and exciting and I feel like crying. But I'm done and done means finished. So I'm here to thank you and say have a great time minna-san. If you want I'll try a sequel. But I've no idea what it would be about (well, besides Taru and Ten). So jya ne minna-san!  
  
Thanks and Angel's out! 


End file.
